Xiaolin Showdown: The Ultimate Challange
by Fire Girl125
Summary: With the Heylin attempting to take over the world, they try to find Raimundo's weakness which can not only put him in danger, but his crush Kimiko in danger as well. With the world in danger, Raimundo and Kimiko must battle their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The whole world stood quiet as Jack Spicer used his helibot to transport himself throughout the clear night sky. Jack was in need of assistance to take down the only force that was stopping him to get the Shen Gong Wu,, which seemed to make him as a non threat. As Jack lined in front of a cave he looked inside to see if there was anyone that could help.

"Hello?" Jack asked. There was no answer, so Jack decided to take that as an invitation to walk through the cave. Before Jack could get anywhere, he was grabbed by none other than a jungle cat. Jack took a step back before noticing that they were all coming towards him. Before Jack could turn around and leave the cave, Chase Young was in front of him giving him an evil glare.

"Who invited the nitwit?" Chase Young took a look at the Jungle Cats as they all shook their heads. Jack gave Chase Young a frightening look, which Chase Young didn't take kindly. He rolled his eyes and walked past Jack. "Come in." Jack walked quickly away from the jungle cats, afraid of what they were going to do to him. He got a little too close for Chase Young in which Chase gave him a glare before sitting them down. "What do you want Jack?" Chase Young asked.

"I came to you for help in order to take down the Xiaolin monks once and for all." Jack feebly stated, afraid that if he spoke louder the jungle cats would hear. Chase Young's serious grin turned into a small smile.

"Yes, I was thinking about the same thing." Chase Young smiled. Jack gave Chase Young a look before he got up, walking over to a scale model of what he was planning. "Come Spicer, but keep your mitts of my stuff." Jack followed quietly and sat himself down before Chase Young unleashed what he was working on. Jack took a quick glance and Chase Young gave a small smile to Jack before looking back at the paper. "All we need to do is to figure out what their weakness is." Chase Young smiled. Jack had ruined the moment by giving Chase Young a look which read confusion.

"Their weakness?" Jack asked. Chase Young's smile quickly vanished before pacing back and forth.

"Yes Jack, every warrior has a weakness." Chase Young gave Jack a look which read 'understand or I will make you understand.' Jack nodded finally getting the message before Chase Young continued "I had my weakness once."

"What was it?" Jack asked.

"It was to be the most powerful in the world, and look at me now. I am more powerful than the average warrior." Chase Young's smile came back before walking to a pot. "Pass me the dragon's feet." Chase Young smiled. Jack crouched and walked forward, grabbing the dragon's feet and giving it to Chase. While Chase poured it in the bowl the 2 evil ones realized that the soup was bubbling a little more than usual. As a spark of lightning the soup splattered all over the walls leaving the Jungle Cats the job of cleaning up the mess.

"Something tells me that someone messed with your stuff." Jack stated the obvious. Chase was too cross with whoever meddled with his stuff to answer Jack, but started thinking aloud.

"But who.." Chase's train of thought was interrupted by a small shadow at the front door. Jack screamed and jumped into Chase Young's arms. Chase Young gave a grin as to who was the master mind of this trick. "Hannibal Roy Bean." was all Chase Young said before Hannibal Bean showed up. Jack screamed once again before Chase dropped Jack on the floor.

"Yes, I'm Hannibal, but we don't need introductions now do we?" Hannibal asked. Jack and Chase Young gave each other a look before giving a 'your not welcome here' look.

""What are you doing here?" Jack asked, while whining.

"Jack, evil doers do not whine." Chase Young gave Jack a cross look. Jack stayed quiet before Chase Young walked toward Hannibal. "I suggest you leave immediately." Hannibal jumped on the edge of the pot and shook his small head back and forth.

"Are you trying to get the monks Jack?" Hannibal changed the subject almost immediately before Jack nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Jack wondered. Chase Young sighed and pushed Jack away.

"Let me do the talking you simpleton." Chase then saw Hannibal jumping on a book shelf and smirking.

""If your trying to get the monks, you have to get their leader, which is?" Hannibal motioned Jack to answer the question.

"Omi?" Jack asked. Omi did seem like the one who gave all the order for the other monks, but Hannibal Bean shook his head.

"Think again Jack." Hannibal rolled his eyes. Jack kept thinking which made Chase Young lose his patience.

"Does it have to do with the newly promoted one.?" Chase Young asked. He had remembered from the last fight he had with the monks that one of them was promoted to Team Leader or Shoku Warrior.

"Yes, which is?" Hannibal then gave Jack the ok to answer the question. As if the question was hard Jack jumped up and down and smiled.

"It's Raimundo!" Jack smiled. Hannibal laughed a small laugh, which made Jack confused.

"The dumb one got it right. Anyway, there has to be something that is near and dear to his heart." Jack got stuck after Hannibal said near and dear to his heart, so Hannibal gave Jack a clue. "Listen, we need to take a trip to the Xiaolin temple." Hannibal then saw Jack looking confused. "Are you going to do it Jack?"

"Oh yeah baby!" Jack said being pumped up. Hannibal saw Chase Young looking over at him. They knew that they had to put their differences aside just for this mission.

"Chase?" Hannibal wondered. Chase Young was excited to get the monks finally, but he didn't want to show Hannibal that he was eager.

"I could use some entertainment, all right then." Chase Young said. All 3 villains started laughing, finally putting their plan into action to destroy the Xiaolin Temple and the monks in it once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Xiaolin Temple was quiet except for inside the vault, where the dragon Dojo Kanocho Cho was complaining to Master Fung about the Shen Gong Wu in the vault. Master Fung was lucky to have patience cause he was about to lose it with Dojo.

"Did you do inventory Master Fung?" Dojo asked for the fortieth time.

"Yes Dojo." Master Fung answered once again. He saw Dojo continuing to look through the vault, still attempting to make sure every Shen Gong Wu was in place.

"How many do we have so far?" Dojo inquisited.

"73." Master Fung replied swiftly, trying not to get angered by Dojo's constant questions.

"Which ones don't we have?" Dojo asked.

"The Monkey Staff and the Hodoku Mouse. Now can we please leave the vault?" Master Fung asked impatiently.

"All right." Dojo finally relented and left the temple with Master Fung. As they walked through the corridors, they realized a very interesting sight, which happened to be Raimundo, Clay and Omi practicing their battling moves. Dojo couldn't help but watch silently, from when they were all monks in training to now where 3 of them were Wudai Warriors and one was the team leader. Something like that made Dojo interested in the monks and how they had softly grown on him. "They look so happy." Dojo replied. Master Fung nodded and led Dojo to the other side of the temple leaving the boys to train.

Omi, Raimundo and Clay were busy trying to improve their agility which gave Omi the impression that he had no need to practice, yet Raimundo challenged him anyway. Raimundo and Omi had gotten into battle stance while Clay was watching.

"You are going up Raimundo!" Omi yelled. Raimundo rolled his eyes at Omi's mixed slang.

"Down. You are going down." Raimundo corrected. Omi was still confused leaving Raimundo the perfect time to strike. Raimundo jumped up and kicked Omi far across the yard. Omi fell to the floor and landed next to Clay who just stared at Omi.

"Hey little buddy." Clay laughed.

"Hello Clay." Omi said while half in pain. "Can you please help me up?" Clay obliged and helped Omi to his feet while Raimundo used his wind to jump all the way across the yard. Raimundo couldn't help but laugh at Omi because of Omi's ego getting in the way.

"Were you looking for me?" Raimundo joked.

"No." Omi quickly commented. Clay couldn't help but laugh at Omi seeing that he had finally passed in the test of humility.

"So, what was all this for?" Clay wondered.

"I was just showing Omi the ropes." Raimundo smiled. Omi didn't understand what Raimundo meant, so he got up with a confused grin.

"But there were no ropes for you to show me." Raimundo's smile automatically turned into a frown, seeing Omi was never going to understand slang. Clay looked around noticing that one other monk was missing.

"Hey, where's Kimiko?" Clay wondered. When Clay mentioned Kimiko's name, Raimundo's heart fluttered slightly. He couldn't help but understand why he was feeling this way about her, but he just did.

"Last time I noticed, she was meditating." Omi responded. After Omi spoke, Raimundo dashed to the inside of the temple where he found Kimiko, meditating on the floor. She didn't notice Raimundo was there until she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her.

"Whatcha doing?" Raimundo wondered, already knowing the answer but decided to strike a conversation with her.

"I'm meditating. It allows me to clear my thoughts." She gave him a quick smile before getting back to her meditating. Raimundo took a deep breath and walked a step closer.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko's eyes opened and she looked at his face. He was serious. Kimiko gave him a smile that lighted his heart as she moved over.

"Sure, come on." Kimiko openly invited Raimundo to sit next to her. Raimundo and Kimiko gave each other a smile before closing their eyes, but their subtle romantic encounter was viewed by Omi and Clay.

"Raimundo has never acted that way before." Omi said looking over at Clay. Clay gave Omi the slightest look and shook his head.

"What do you mean partner?" Clay wondered.

"Well, with manners." Omi responded. Clay had to agree, Raimundo was a street smart kid, but apparently he never was that nice to anyone, not even to him or Omi, but he was sure that Raimundo was raised well and right.

"I guess the guy has to have some manners inside of him." Clay shrugged his shoulders. If he was able to get Kimiko to like him for doing that then why not.

"But why is he acting that way towards Kimiko?" Omi asked. Clay thought for a moment and smiled. Raimundo having extra nice manners to Kimiko only meant one thing; Raimundo had a super crush on her. It was nice that he was crushing, but it seemed that Raimundo was being more shy than anything else. Before he could pin-point to Omi, Dojo came shaking up and down uncontrollably as if he had a case of wanting to do the jumping jacks. Raimundo and Kimiko opened their eyes and watched Dojo shake up and down which made Raimundo worry.

"Dojo, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked.

"Shen Gong Wu!" Dojo yelled over and over. Raimundo got the point that Dojo had spotted a Shen Gong Wu and he needed to round up the monks.

"We should go and retrieve it at once." Omi smiled. Raimundo walked over to Omi and put his arm around his shoulder, which Kimiko and Clay thought was brotherly.

"Omi, it's nice that you want to tell everyone what to do, but let's remember one thing here; I'M THE BOSS!" Raimundo's words stuck Omi who nodded his head with a surprised yet scared look. Clay and Kimiko's smile disappeared when Raimundo yelled leading that he was serious about his job. Kimiko didn't mind that he was like that, he had been put in a position of authority which he took very seriously. Dojo grew about 50 feet and motioned the monks to come. Omi was the first one and Clay was the second, leaving just Kimiko and Raimundo. In order to impress her, Raimundo smiled and gestured her to go first.

"After you." Raimundo said. Kimiko smiled and got on Dojo leading Raimundo to follow her.

"Thank you." Kimiko nodded and Dojo took off leaving the Xiaolin Monks to go and get the Shen Gong Wu.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Dojo flew, Omi looked around at the surroundings, there was nothing but water and small islands as the climate turned cold. Omi shivered and looked at Dojo confused, hoping that Dojo had made a wrong turn.

"Dojo, there must be some mistake." Omi said. Dojo shook his head and continued flying.

No mistake Omi, just that the Shen Gong Wu is around here somewhere." Dojo struck Omi with a retaliated sentence. While that went on, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko searched high and low for the Shen Gong Wu, unsure that Dojo was right.

"This is more frustrating than burning a pig at a Texas BBQ." Clay sighed. Raimundo and Kimiko gave Clay a confused look with his cowboy terms. Before Raimundo got into that, he decided to focus on finding the Shen Gong Wu first.

"Where can it be." Raimundo said.

"Over there! In Russia!" Dojo said. Raimundo and Kimiko watched the villagers selling things in the market, but the one thing Kimiko remembered, was that it was cold in Russia. She shivered as the other monks looked at her. She was not exactly dressed for cold weather, in which she wore khaki shorts, a blue t-shirt and her hair in 2 ponytails. She also wore flats instead of shoes, thinking that it was going to be cold. Raimundo couldn't help but feel bad for her since she was so cold, so he did what he thought was right. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Kimiko quickly noticed Raimundo's kind gesture and then gave him a nice smile.

"Gee, thanks Raimundo." Kimiko said. Raimundo gave her a small smile showing that he was glad to help her before they continued walking forward. Dojo looked at the scroll and the other monks looked over his shoulder.

"Were looking for the Polar Paws." Dojo said.

"It can help the user withstand cold weather. Figures." Kimiko finished reading the scroll. Raimundo read over her shoulder not only focusing on the scroll but also smelt a nice fragrance. He took it into consideration and noticed that it was Kimiko that smelt good, as if she put on perfume for a certain reason. He shook it out of his thoughts and looked over at Dojo,

"Dojo, we need to find it." Raimundo ordered.

"Before Jack Spicer gets to it." Omi mentioned. The other monks nodded and started walking away, trying to find the Shen Gong Wu. While looking Omi spotted it and nudged Clay. "It's over there and no one is in sight." Omi smiled but Clay gave him a interested look.

"Don't jinx it little buddy." Clay said. As soon as Clay said those words, the monks heard rumbling.

"What's that?" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko held on to his shirt to keep herself up so she wouldn't fall. The rumbling got bigger and bigger before the monks noticed Hannibal Bean was there. Raimundo walked in front of the other monks showing composure that he wasn't afraid of Hannibal Bean. "Hannibal Bean?" Raimundo wondered.

"What are you doing here?" Kimiko asked. She had found just enough courage to speak up.

"What does it look like?" Hannibal retorted. "I'm here for the Polar Paws. Hand it over." Raimundo shook his head in anger, not letting Hannibal get away so easily.

"No way." Raimundo sternly said. Hannibal faked a compassionate look and started smirking.

"Well then, I guess we have to do this the hard way." Hannibal smiled. Raimundo noticed the robots coming from all around them, one by one they were all around them. The robots looked oddly familiar to Raimundo, thinking that maybe they belonged to someone they knew. "I hope you enjoy the fight Raimundo. There are more enough for you to get tired." Hannibal laughed as Raimundo jumped up afraid of what was going to happen to the rest of his team. Raimundo noticed all the robots cornering Omi, Kimiko and Clay leaving him in a position to fight them. He jumped down and looked over at his friends.

"We need a plan." Raimundo told them. Kimiko shyly put her hand up as the boys looked over. If she had a plan then she needed to tell them.

"I actually have one." Kimiko said. She whispered in their ears and they nodded, agreeing that her plan was the best for now.

"All right then." Raimundo smiled. Kimiko noticed Hannibal Bean slamming the ground so much that the Polar Paws landed through the cracks. As Omi, Raimundo and Clay were fighting, she made it her liability to get the Shen Gong Wu from the ground. As Kimiko slid through the cracks, she looked around hoping to find it somewhere. As soon as she spotted it, she realized that she had hit gold, not only for herself, but for the other Xiaolin Monks.

"There we go." Kimiko smiled. But before Kimiko could go get the Polar Paws, something had hit her from the side and she slid across the floor in slight pain. When she looked up, she noticed Chase Young was standing over her, getting ready to attack.

"I believe the Shen Gong Wu is mine, young foolish one." Chase Young smirked standing over Kimiko. When Chase Young was about to strike, Raimundo jumped from his position in front of Kimiko to protect her. Chase Young smirked, seeing that his main target was protecting someone that was in need of protecting.

"You got a problem Chase?" Raimundo asked angrily.

"You again." Chase Young sighed. He saw Raimundo backing up, protecting Kimiko as he was working.

"Give us the Polar Paws and no one gets hurt." Raimundo said angrily. Chase Young gave Raimundo a smirk.

"Is that so?' Chase Young asked. Raimundo nodded his head and Kimiko was finally able to get up from her position. Chase Young in a blink of an eye, turned into a serpent which everyone couldn't stand. Raimundo shook his head and looked back at Kimiko seeing her geared up to fight Chase Young. Chase Young saw her determined expression as she charged for him. Chase Young slashed at her and she hit the wall leaving Raimundo vulnerable.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo yelled running over to her, seeing her blue sapphire eyes look up at him. "Are you all right?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko sat up and looked at Raimundo in the eye nodding.

"I think so." Kimiko said. Raimundo smiled and hugged her before turning around at Chase Young. Chase Young wasn't ready to fight, he was giving Raimundo a look which meant that they had struck gold. Soon Omi and Clay had slid down and joined in the fight with Raimundo, Kimiko and Chase Young.

"Give us the Polar Paws or prepare for a humiliating defeat." Omi yelled. Chase Young gave Omi a look and laughed.

"This is what you call defeat." Chase Young smugly said.

"Yes." Omi responded. Chase Young rolled his eyes and kept looking at Kimiko. Raimundo was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable with Chase Young staring at Kimiko. Raimundo was distracted when he turned around and noticed Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean behind them.

"Were you guys in on this too?" Raimundo wondered. Jack jumped on one of the collapsed Jack Bots and smirked

"Duh bolt for brains." Jack responded. Chase Young looked over at Jack and smiled.

"I believe I found our warriors weakness." Chase Young said. Raimundo looked at Chase Young and looked confused.

""What is it?" Jack was the only one to ask the question leaving Chase Young to groan.

"We'll discuss it later." Chase Young said, walking away with the Polar Paws. The Xiaolin warriors looked at Hannibal and Jack walking behind Chase Young. Chase Young turned back around and gave Raimundo the chills as he said the final words before he left "Goodbye, Raimundo." Chase Young walked away leaving all of the monks confused.

"What did Chase mean by our leader's weakness?" Clay wondered. Omi, Clay and Kimiko all turned their heads towards Raimundo.

"Maybe it has to do with Raimundo's weakness?" Omi guessed. Kimiko looked at Raimundo and looked confused

"Rai? Do you have a weakness?" She wondered. Raimundo blushed at Kimiko before shaking his head back and forth.

"No, I do not." Raimundo lied. Kimiko put her hand on his shoulder and sighed.

"Everyone has one Raimundo." Kimiko said. Raimundo gently removed her hand from his shoulder and continued shaking his head.,

"Not this warrior. Let's go." Raimundo didn't give any looks as they walked towards Dojo. Kimiko walked next to Raimundo and let Omi and Clay go ahead.

"Are you all right?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo turned around and saw her sapphire blue eyes glisten. He couldn't possibly tell her that she was the one that he was after.

"I guess, I don't know what Chase Young meant." Raimundo said sadly. Kimiko thought for a moment but was clueless.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, what my weakness is, I don't know." Raimundo started explaining but it came out jumbled. Kimiko laughed lightly and grabbed his hand. He couldn't help but feel a blush creep upon his face.

"Well then I guess we have to find it." Kimiko vowed. Raimundo heard her words and gained confidence.

"Yeah, I guess we have to find it." Raimundo spoke that sentence in sincerity. He really knew that Kimiko was his weakness, but he didn't have the heart to break it to her. He couldn't let her find out that he liked her. Dojo flew down with Omi and Clay and Dojo noticed Raimundo's deep red face.

"Hey Raimundo, what happened to your face. You look red." Dojo said. Raimundo cleared his throat and Kimiko let go of his hand.

"I'm fine, let's go." Raimundo said. Raimundo jumped on Dojo and Kimiko wondered to herself. She couldn't help but think back to the fight and what Raimundo was getting at. She saw Raimundo's face turn back to normal before thinking some words to herself.

"Raimundo, for some reason, I think I'm your weakness." Kimiko said to herself before jumping on Dojo and flying away with the others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the temple, the Xiaolin warriors were thinking of what Raimundo's weakness could be, but Raimundo wasn't planning to tell them at all. Kimiko sat in the chair next to him, both of them in deep thought. Omi broke the silence and sighed.

"What can Raimundo be weak of?" Omi asked. Kimiko sighed and thought of what Raimundo hated.

"What about spiders?" She suggested. Raimundo shook his head and sighed.

"I don't mind spiders. There all right." Raimundo said to her. Kimiko thought again with Omi and Clay thinking.

"What about BBQ?" Clay asked. Raimundo laughed slightly and got serious again.

"No Clay, that's food. And food is where you shine." Raimundo said. Omi thought to himself and then sparked his face.

"Maybe it's not he's afraid of, maybe it's something he loves." Omi said. Raimundo blushed madly thinking of Kimiko becoming nervous. Omi and Clay gave Raimundo a inquisitive look before he cleared his throat.

"Nothing Omi, nothing like that." Raimundo assured him. Kimiko rolled her eyes not even interested.

"Gee, wonderful. I'm going to find out what it is. Come on Raimundo." Kimiko said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the room. Omi noticed Kimiko holding his hand before getting the _Ancient Guide to Females _from his pocket.

"Was that in the book Clay?" Omi wondered. Clay grabbed the book and flipped through the pages.

"I don't think so man." Clay wondered. Both of them flipped through the pages trying to find out the problems that Raimundo had.

Raimundo and Kimiko were sitting outside in the Temple Garden trying to clear Raimundo's thoughts as to what was his weakness. Kimiko's smile was enough to make Raimundo want to cave, but he didn't say anything thinking she would never like him that away.

"All we need to do is find your weakness." Kimiko started. She made it sound easier said than done to the opinion of Raimundo. "So what makes you weak as a person?" she asked. Raimundo refused to let go information like that so he shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know." Raimundo said.

"Maybe you need to think about it." Kimiko assured him. Raimundo nodded and closed his eyes, hoping that he would think of something else, but all he saw was Kimiko in his visions. Raimundo was so into his thoughts of Kimiko that he realized that he may be in love with her. He gasped slightly, with Kimiko hearing what he was saying.

"What, what is it?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo turned to her seeing her eyes glitter in the sun and her black hair as straight and silky as the day he met her. Raimundo couldn't tell her that at all, so he thought of a simple solution.

"It's nothing." Raimundo lied. Kimiko's heart sank a little when Raimundo said that it was nothing. For some strange reason, she wanted to be the one Raimundo was thinking of. She got up and sadly walked away from him, not even looking back. Raimundo felt so bad for hurting her feelings that he cursed at himself before seeing his reflection in the pond. "Why can't I tell her how I feel?" He had no idea that Omi was listening to what he was saying.

"Tell who?' Omi asked. Raimundo turned around in shock not noticing that Omi was there. He had to cover up what he just said so that it wouldn't get to Kimiko.

"It was nothing. No one." Raimundo couldn't tell anyone about his deep crush on Kimiko. Raimundo would be made fun until the end of time, Omi had decided to drop the question and bought up something Raimundo might be interested in conversing.

"We need to figure out what Chase Young is planning. I understand that he is a very interesting foe." Omi continued.

"Are you sure?" Clay didn't mean to sound skeptical but he had thought of Hannibal as an interesting foe since he was able to lift anything and being the size of a bean.

"He is almost impossible to beat." Omi remarked. Raimundo scoffed at Omi's statement.

"Nothing is impossible." Raimundo stated matter of factly. Raimundo then turned serious thinking of what Chase Young was thinking of. "But I wonder what they could be planning." Raimundo then turned to Omi and Clay and they all started thinking.

"What happens if we don't figure it out." Clay wondered.

" "Bad things will happen." Raimundo answered. Omi and Clay then thought of what could happen to the temple or to the world if Chase Young got his way, but Raimundo was more thinking about Kimiko's safety and how she was in danger from evil.

At Chase Young's lair the evil villains stood in front of the table with the plans laid out. Chase Young's first part of the plan was completed which meant that he knew what he was going to do next. The only problem was that Hannibal and Jack were thinking other things, such as the fight over the Polar Paws.

"I don't get it. Why did you make us leave the fight early?" Jack complained.

"It was obvious that it was something you nitwit." Hannibal countered. Jack angrily noticed Hannibal's comment, but he was more hurt than angry at Hannibal calling him a nitwit.

"Why do you always do that?" Jack whined.

"Do what Jack?" Hannibal played stupid to annoy Jack more so that he could make him cave.

"Tease me." Jack now started sounding like a kindergartener than an evil genius. Chase Young couldn't take anymore of their bickering so he slammed his hand on the table.

"SILENCE!" Chase Young yelled, with the room finally containing silence. Jack and Hannibal looked over at Chase and noticed his eyes turning into serpents eyes, getting the message that they had to now shut up. Chase Young calmed a bit and walked forward. "To answer Jack's question, there was something that I picked up that made us leave the fight early." Jack and Hannibal shared the same confusion.

"What is it?" Jack wondered. Chase Young turned around to face Jack and smiled.

"It seems that our warrior was caught with the love bug." Chase Young said. Jack finally understood but then came with confusion again.

"So he's in love?" Jack asked the obvious.

"Yes, but he won't admit it." Chase Young mentioned. Jack and Hannibal then wondered the same thing, but Jack was the only one who dared to ask the question.

"Why not?" Chase Young sighed at Jack's question and continued pacing across the room.

"Because he has too much pride to admit it. We could sit there and watch, but I think that it's better to interfere." Chase Young's eyes were full of evil when he thought of the second part of his plan. Jack and Hannibal started smiling thinking of what the plan was going to bring next.

"But we need someone that they expect to come and attack them." Chase Young said. Jack raised his hand volunteering. He had been attacking the warriors since day 1 trying to steal their Shen Gong Wu.

"I'll do it." Jack sounded modest at the offer and Chase Young started smirking.

"That was the idea Spicer. Your going to help and toy with Raimundo's heart a bit. If the nitwit really is in love then it should hurt that we play with his emotions. This is just the beginning, but the rest will unfold; _in time_." Chase Young walked out of the room and Jack flew his helibot back to his lair in order to get the Jack Bots ready for a Xiaolin raid. Hannibal however wasn't impressed with the plan so far, so he decided to do a little research in Chase Young's library and found something that could be used against the Xiaolin Monks and it was the Heylin Comet.

**Please read and review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, things were quiet at the temple, except for a certain dragon who was currently complaining of all the work that he had done around the temple making Master Fung rather annoyed.

"Really? I'm the one that has to scrub breakfast pots while the monks lounge around in the sun?" Dojo asked angrily, Master Fung put up his hand not wanting to hear anymore of Dojo's ranting during the morning,

"Dojo, they are in for a lesson today, and they need this lesson more than you do." Master Fung gave Dojo the look that he needed to be quiet or there was more work for Dojo to do.

"If it's in humility, then they need to learn it." Dojo grumbled to himself and started scrubbing pans, not wanting to anger Master Fung anymore. Master Fung rolled his eyes and walked into the beautiful sunshine that brought the day. He currently heard his students talking about today's work, but one of them was getting a big ego and he knew it very well.

"I am going to be the victorious one today." Omi smiled. Kimiko shook her head tired of Omi's ranting.

"More like the big headed warrior for today." She joked. Omi heard her comment and turned toward her, wanting to show her what he was made of.

"I do not have a big head!" Omi countered. Raimundo thought that he needed to get in the conversation before it got a little ugly.

"Chill Omi. What she means is that you have a big ego." Raimundo explained. Omi still wouldn't budge with his big ego of his.

"I do not have a big ego! My ego is the right size." Omi said confidently.

"It's good to have self confidence, but not too much." Kimiko reminded him. Omi looked over at Kimiko and shook his head.

"I am not big headed and I am full of confidence." With that, Raimundo slapped his own forehead with his hand, seeing that Omi wasn't getting the point that Kimiko was trying to make. Master Fung walked out into the open with all 4 monks noticing him standing in front of them.

"Good morning monks." Master Fung smiled. The monks all bowed, showing respect for their master. "We are going to work on being able to deal with your element today.: Master Fung said. Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Raimundo weren't sure if it was going to work out but Omi's face turned to sure fire confidence.

"I will excel at this." Omi smiled. Raimundo felt as if Omi was getting a big head about this which annoyed him.

"Good luck with that." Kimiko mumbled which Raimundo started laughing at her comment. Omi heard it and gave Raimundo and Kimiko dagger eyes which meant that they had insulted him.

"Do you defy me?" Omi yelled.

"No Omi, we don't." Kimiko spoke for both her and Raimundo which Raimundo was grateful for. Master Fung was getting tired of their bickering and pointed at Omi.

"Do you want to go first Omi?" Master Fung asked. Omi nodded and walked forward, excited to finally show Raimundo and Kimiko what he was capable of.

"But of course Master Fung." Omi smiled walking forward.

"What you must do is use your elemental powers to hit one of those 4 targets. Can you do that?" Master Fung wondered.

"Oh yes Master Fung." Omi nodded. Omi took one look at the targets and turned to the lake. "WUDAI NEPTUNE WATER!" Omi yelled. The water from the lake had risen and started to head for the targets, but Omi had gotten distracted when he had saw a bee, and wasn't focusing on his aim. The water missed the target and headed straight for Kimiko, Raimundo and Clay. Before Omi could gain control of the water, it had hit the other 3 monks standing in his presence, making all 3 of them fume with anger.

"OMI!" Kimiko was the first one to scream at him, with Omi now feeling rather embarrassed of what had just happened.

"A very interesting display Omi." Master Fung weakly said with Omi walking back to his other monks in confusion and disappointment. Master Fung pointed at Raimundo and a small smile crossed his face. Maybe his Shoku Warrior can show Omi a thing or two in concentration. "Raimundo, why don't you show the others?" Raimundo gulped and suddenly felt nauseated with having to stand there in front of the others and seem as if he was better than them. Kimiko patted his shoulder lightly and Raimundo took a deep breath finally relaxing. He didn't know why but Kimiko made him feel better when he was nervous. Raimundo walked ahead of the other monks and sighed, getting ready to attack wasn't the easiest thing in the world. "Are you ready?" Master Fung asked. Raimundo nodded before using his wind powers to start gusting around the temple. The breeze was quite what the temple needed since it had been so hot during the day. Raimundo guided the wind to the target and with the strong gust he had, the target broke in half leaving the other 3 monks watching in awe. Master Fung nodded his head in approval before Raimundo had another trick up his sleeve. Raimundo then gusted more wind and this time it had lifted Kimiko in the air. Omi and Clay took a look at Kimiko flying through the air in pleasure but then realized how high up she was.

"Raimundo! Get me down!" Kimiko yelled in half fear. Raimundo nodded and let the wind slowly gust down before she safely landed in his arms. Kimiko's eyes were shut when Raimundo laughed slightly.

"Are you okay?" He asked caringly. Kimiko looked at his eyes and nodded her head. Raimundo couldn't help but smile at her before putting her down on the floor. Kimiko couldn't help but blush at Raimundo before they both walked back to where Omi and Clay were. Master Fung nodded and clapped slightly.

"Very good Raimundo. Omi, you might want to take notes." Master Fung said. Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo started laughing while Omi blushed of embarrassment. Master Fung then looked at Kimiko and Clay, trying to decide who was going next. As if Kimiko knew what Master Fung was thinking, she raised her hand. "Yes Kimiko?" Master Fung wondered.

"May I go next?" She asked. Master Fung nodded and Kimiko cracked her knuckles. She walked past the boys and looked at her target. As if Kimiko knew what she was doing, she released 3 fire balls from the palm of her hand and started juggling them. She then threw the fireballs at the target and the target was hit and burned right down the middle. Raimundo watched in awe as she made something like that look so easy while Omi watched in embarrassment. He couldn't believed that Kimiko was better than he was out of all people. Master Fung was impressed with her skills and his face showed it.

"Excellent Kimiko." Master Fung said. Kimiko walked back to her place in line before Raimundo gave her a quick smile which said his congratulations. She smiled back at him before Master Fung called upon Clay. Clay walked forward leaving Omi, Kimiko and Raimundo interested in what he was about to do. Master Fung took one look and Clay turned around, getting ready to strike. Before anyone noticed, the ground started to open up, leaving Omi and Raimundo to jump on the banister and Kimiko to jump in Raimundo's arms. Clay took the rocks from inside the crevice and threw them at his target which broke the target in half. Raimundo watched in shock seeing the target about to hit him and Kimiko before he held her tightly and jumped down. The target went past Omi and hit the wall, with the other 3 monks sighing.

"Well done Clay." Master Fung smiled. Kimiko clung onto Raimundo tighter as he walked around the crevice to get to Master Fung. Omi followed before noticing that Raimundo was still holding onto Kimiko.

"Um, Rai?" Clay wondered, pointing to the dragon of fire in Raimundo's arms. Raimundo honestly didn't want to let her go but he knew that he had to. He put her down softly and she slowly un-clung her hands from Raimundo's neck. They both blushed heavily with Omi and Clay noticing Raimundo's actions.

"Well done monks." Master Fung applauded. "You are dismissed." When Raimundo heard those words, he looked over at Kimiko, maybe trying to talk to her, but before he could get to her, Omi and Clay blocked him giving him a serious gesture.

"We need to talk." Clay said. When Raimundo heard the seriousness in their voices he froze and worried.

Clay and Omi had dragged Raimundo to his quarters sitting him down on the mat. Raimundo looked up at them and was afraid of what was happening.

"What's going on?" Raimundo's voice was shaky afraid of what was going on.

"We get the feeling what your weakness is." Clay started.

"Yes and it has to with a person and not a fear." Omi elaborated. Raimundo wasn't ready to let Omi and Clay to find out about his weakness and was afraid that they would tell Kimiko.

"What are you talking about?" Raimundo asked.

"Raimundo, Kimiko is your fear." Omi said. Raimundo didn't know what to do, so he did something that caught Omi and Clay off guard; he started laughing hysterically trying just to pull off a fake laugh.

"I am not in love with Kimiko, I don't know what your talking about." Raimundo was having trouble keeping his composure with Omi and Clay. Omi and Clay unfortunately were not buying.

"You have love over your arm." Omi yelled. Raimundo didn't understand what Omi had just said.

"I think he meant you have love tattooed on your forehead." Clay said. Raimundo nodded his head in understanding but still remembered he was presenting his case.

"Look, you guys are crazy. If I had a crush on Kimiko then I would have said it." Raimundo said.

"Or you wouldn't." Omi countered. Raimundo was getting tired of this game that Omi and Clay were playing.

"Guys, if I loved Kimiko I would have told you. You guys are my best buds." Raimundo put his arms around Clay and Omi's shoulders but Omi wasn't buying it.

"We still need your assurance." Omi was now pushing Raimundo's patience and he removed his arms around Omi and Clay and buried his face in his hands.

""Guys! I don't love Kimiko!: Raimundo yelled. He was unsure how long he could keep with this charade but it seemed to be working.

"You claim that you don't love her, but you do." Omi said. Raimundo screamed and ran out of the room getting tired of their questions. He was afraid of what they would think. Maybe they would go and run to Kimiko. Raimundo walked outside to get some fresh air, passing Dojo along the way. Omi and Clay came out of Raimundo's quarters and looked at the one down the hall which happened to be Kimiko's quarter.

"Maybe we should talk to Kimiko." Clay suggested. Omi nodded and followed Clay to Kimiko's quarters. Omi knocked on the wooden frame before Kimiko opened the curtains.

"Hey Omi, hey Clay." Kimiko smiled before letting them in.

"There is something we must tell you about Raimundo." Omi said smiling.

"What? That he finally stopped borrowing my hair dryer." Kimiko laughed. She wondered how he had that nice hair and figured out that he was borrowing her hair dryer when she wasn't looking. Omi and Clay ignored that detail but would definitely remind Raimundo later.

"Worse." Clay said.

"Raimundo likes you." Omi finished. Kimiko's face suddenly had the expression that they were looking for. She was confused.

"Of course he does." Kimiko nodded.

"You knew?" Omi asked.

"Raimundo's my best friend. Why wouldn't he like me?" Kimiko wondered. Omi and Clay realized that Kimiko meant just as a friend, but Clay had other ideas as to convince her that she was wrong.

"I don't think Omi means it in the way you think." Clay said. Kimiko was now confused, seeing her friends now had something to tell her.

"What are you 2 talking about?" Kimiko asked.

"Raimundo really, really _likes_ you." Omi emphasized and Kimiko realized that Omi was now talking about love.

"So are you saying that Raimundo is in love with me?" Kimiko asked. In her heart, she kinda wished that Raimundo had a crush on her, but she had a feeling that Raimundo only viewed her as a friend.

"That is what we are trying to say." Omi said. Kimiko's face turned into disgust thinking that Omi and Clay were playing a trick on her.

"That's low even for you 2. If Raimundo did really like me then he would tell me himself." When Kimiko said the second sentence, she began to sound unsure. Would Raimundo tell her that he was in love with her, or would he just toy with her heart?

"Do you like him?" Omi asked. Kimiko was taken aback of the question of what Omi had said. She blushed as she answered the question in sincerity.

"Rai? I mean, yeah. He's funny and smart, and sweet…but a little cocky." Kimiko thought to the beginning when he would make fun of her just to get her mad.

"But he has changed." Omi said, acting as if he was reading her thoughts. Kimiko turned to him and shook her head.

"He has changed I guess." Kimiko was still thinking about Raimundo and how he was annoying, but the best friend that she could ever had. She started thinking about maybe her feelings for him.

"So would you tell him you like him?" Omi wondered. Kimiko was shocked at Omi's question, afraid that if she did tell Raimundo then he would probably laugh.

"No!" Kimiko yelled.

"Really?" Clay asked. Kimiko shook her head now becoming angry.

"Yes really, and we never had this conversation." Kimiko sat back down looking at her laptop, which gave Omi and Clay the cue that it was time to get out of the room. As they left, Kimiko's mind was swarmed around Raimundo and she couldn't believe it. She thought the only words to herself out loud "Raimundo has a crush on _me_?" She was now determined to get him to tell her. Maybe having Raimundo as her boyfriend wouldn't be so bad.

**Read and review please :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, Raimundo stared up at the twilight sky, seeing all the stars that he couldn't see home in Brazil. He couldn't help but think that this was one way to relax his nerves and he was glad for it. He was still thinking about Kimiko, wondering if she liked him in the way that he liked her just so that he wouldn't have to hide his feelings from her. He was so caught up in his thoughts, he didn't notice Kimiko walking out of the temple, just so she could watch the night sky as well. Kimiko had no idea that Raimundo was going to be there, but she decided to take things slow and relax, maybe she could get something out of him. She walked slowly towards the banister that Raimundo was sitting on and jumped on it herself, allowing herself to sit next to Raimundo.

"Hey leader." Kimiko smiled. Raimundo turned and saw her there, looking as beautiful as ever.

"Hey Kim." Raimundo said. That was one of the few nicknames that Kimiko liked. That meant that they were close friends, which Kimiko had no problem of being.

"Beautiful night right?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo nodded his head and continued to look up at the sky.

"Oh you better believe it." Raimundo said. He didn't know why, but he felt that he could just be himself around her. He then realized that she never came out watching the stars unless she wanted to talk to him. "So, was there something you wanted to say?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"I just thought my best friend and I could look up at the stars together." Kimiko said. Raimundo slightly tilted his head in confusion, not understanding where she was getting. She usually had a lot to say and it wasn't like her to beat around the bush.

"Okay?" Raimundo sounded confused. Kimiko then knew that she couldn't take anymore so she sighed before continuing.

"You know how were best friends and everything right?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo was wondering where this was going until he remembered the conversation that he had with Omi and Clay earlier. Maybe she was going to tell him about how she feels. "And you know how best friends tell each other everything?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah." Raimundo nodded. His heart began to flutter when she spoke that sentence. Kimiko blushed furiously thinking maybe that he was thinking this was stupid what she was doing.

"Well." Kimiko started. She looked down at his hand and took his hand in hers. Raimundo looked her in the eyes and she looked back at him. "I was wondering, if." Kimiko started. She soon got jumbled and Raimundo nervously chuckled.

"You might as well say it Kim." Raimundo said. Kimiko looked up at him and smiled. To Raimundo, it looked like she was about to kiss him, which he didn't mind at all. Raimundo leaned forward as well, but before their lips could touch they heard a bombing noise coming from the temple. Raimundo quickly turned his head now sounding worried. "Come on." Raimundo told Kimiko. He grabbed her hand and both of them ran down the corridor, looking for the noise, before they bumped into Omi and Clay. All of them rubbed their heads

"Raimundo?"

"Omi?"

"Kimiko?"

"Clay?"

"What was that?" All the monks asked at the same time. They turned their heads before getting up and walking to the Shen Gong Wu vault.

"It's coming from in here." Kimiko said. When all the monks looked inside, they saw Jack Spicer with his bubble bots.

"Missed me?" Jack asked.

"What is going on here?" Raimundo wondered.

"Surprise! Bubble Bots! ATTACK!" Jack said. But as he said attack, the robots were shooting inside the bubbles leaving most of them to blow up. "SHOOT THROUGH THE HOLES! THROUGH!" Jack yelled. The robots complied and then started shooting at the monks. Raimundo looked at the others and nodded at them before they all ran in different directions. Kimiko however was getting annoyed with the robots.

"I am not letting these metallic freaks take advantage of this!' Kimiko yelled. With one swift move, she blasted fire and the robots blew up. Raimundo smiled, seeing Kimiko get in the action.

"Way to go Kimiko." Raimundo applauded. Kimiko turned and saw more robots around her, before Raimundo nudged Omi and Clay. "Maybe Kimiko has the right idea." Omi and Clay smiled and got ready to beat up more metallic robots. As the monks continued battling the robots, Kimiko saw the robots coming from out of the vault. Kimiko snuck past all of the robots and ran into the vault.

"JACK!" Kimiko yelled, but realized that the vault was empty. She had no idea where Jack was which made her frustrated. She soon grabbed the closest Shen Gong Wu drawer and took out the Eye of Dashi. She ran back up and saw the robots cornering Raimundo, Omi and Clay before pointing the Shen Gong Wu at the other robots. The robots turned seeing Kimiko by herself holding the Shen Gong Wu before going towards her. The boys looked worried about Kimiko, but Kimiko smiled and saw them coming closer, just as she wanted. "EYE OF DASHI! FIRE!" Kimiko yelled. The Shen Gong Wu blew up all of the robots in the vault leaving nothing but scrap metal when she was done with them.

"Well done." Omi smiled. Raimundo patted her shoulder before running into the vault to find Jack Spicer, but he was nowhere to be found.

"I don't get it, all of the Shen Gong Wu are still here." Raimundo said confused. Kimiko noticed one of the drawers opened and she ran towards the drawer.

"All but one." She turned to Raimundo and looked at the label. "The Shroud of Shadows is missing.:

"That means Jack can be anywhere." Raimundo concluded. Omi unfortunately didn't get it

"So that means?" Raimundo groaned at Omi's question.

"That means he could be somewhere, in this temple." Raimundo said. Omi and Clay gave each other a look before looking back at Raimundo.

"Take some Shen Gong Wu and lets go." Kimiko ordered. Raimundo grabbed some as well as Omi and Clay, but Omi pulled Clay back sounding confused.

"But if I give orders then that means I get yelled at." Omi and Clay followed Raimundo and Kimiko out of the Shen Gong Wu, trying to find Jack Spicer. The look for Jack was getting annoying to the other monks, which meant that they were to give up soon if they couldn't find him. Fortunately, Dojo had awoken from his nap but he was confused of what the monks were doing.

"We have a problem." Kimiko said sadly.

"What is it?" Dojo asked.

"Jack Spicer has the Shroud Of Shadows." Omi sounded as if he was about to run out of the temple crying, which wasn't a good composure for him.

"The point is, we need you to make sure that he left." Kimiko told him. Dojo nodded complying with Kimiko's orders. "Take Omi and Clay with you to go find him. Raimundo and I will stay here in case he comes back." Raimundo overheard every word that she said and he realized that she was good at being in charge. In fact, he loved a girl that was in charge and that happened to be Kimiko. His thoughts were pushed aside when Dojo had gotten bigger allowing Clay and Omi to jump on. Dojo flew away with Kimiko and Raimundo watching them. Raimundo placed a soft hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"We better headcount all of the Shen Gong Wu." Raimundo spoke quietly as if he was afraid to wake up someone. Kimiko agreed and both of them headed for the vault ready to headcount once again.

When the 2 monks went inside the vault, they had bought along Master Fung, trying to make sure that all of the Shen Gong Wu was in it's place and perfectly in order. Master Fung carefully looked through all of the drawers and found only one of them empty, the one where the Shroud of Shadow's was.

"Only the Shroud of Shadows is unaccounted for." Master Fung said turning to Kimiko and Raimundo.

"I don't get why Jack would just take one Shen Gong Wu and then disappear." Kimiko seemed flustered at this plan Jack had. It had made no sense whatsoever. Come to the temple in order to steal just one Shen Gong Wu, he usually would take more if he was prepared to. Raimundo however got to see Jack's plan and finally understood what he was doing.

"I don't think that Jack was here to fight." Raimundo said. Kimiko and Master Fung glanced at Raimundo still trying to see what the plan was. "I think he was trying to figure out my weakness. If you remembered, he was with Chase Young and Hannibal Bean." Kimiko nodded at Raimundo's logic, impressed with what he had said, but was then curious.

"Did you find your weakness yet?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo didn't know how much longer he could keep the secret and he was getting tired of it, he might as well had came out clean.

"Kinda." Raimundo started to tell the truth.

"What is it?" Master Fung asked.

"Yeah Rai, what?" Kimiko countered. Raimundo faced Kimiko and blushed heavily, afraid of what she would say when she found out.

"Well, it's you." Raimundo sighed telling her. Kimiko was shocked, how could she be his weakness. She thought back to the conversation she had with Omi and Clay and realized maybe he did like her.

"But why?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo blushed afraid of admitting his feelings not only in front of her, but Master Fung as well.

"Because, you're my best friend and I hate to see you getting hurt." Raimundo only told half of the truth, trying to keep the fact that he liked Kimiko out of the sentence. Master Fung placed a hand on Raimundo's shoulder which lead Raimundo to look at his Master.

"That means that you would have to guard Kimiko." Master Fung told him. Raimundo's eyes shifted from Master Fung to Kimiko as he nodded his head.

"I will guard her, with my life." Raimundo said. Kimiko couldn't help but smile when he said that. He was so serious about taking care of her that she felt as if she was falling for him more and more. Then the one question that everyone was now wondering was hitting Raimundo's mind. "I wonder if Omi and Clay had found Jack Spicer yet." Kimiko and Master Fung hoped that they had found him before it was too late for it to even begin.

Omi and Clay sat on Dojo as Dojo continued flying. He was no longer in the mood to keep flying, but Omi insisted that he kept going. Just then Omi had spotted Jack Spicer going into Chase Young's cave, with Dojo, Omi and Clay parked at the front spying in on the conversation. Inside the conversation about who the weakness was, was getting a little interesting.

"I figured it out!" Jack smiled. He walked past Hannibal Bean and stood in front of Chase. "The weakness, it's Kimiko!" Jack nodded. Hannibal scoffed before Jack turned around.

"That was what we meant Jack. That is who Raimundo is in love with." Jack then heard Chase's laugh which was a small one. It meant that he was coming up with something.

"Well, I am sure that Raimundo is going to want her badly when we take her from her precious Xiaolin Temple." Chase Young said. Jack and Hannibal smiled at Chase's new plan, but unfortunately for Omi and Clay, they were more worried than anything else.

"And then what?" Hannibal asked.

"She will be my little pawn in my game, nothing more, nothing less." Chase Young shrugged his shoulders and started walking away.

"What about the Heylin Comet?" Hannibal asked. Chase Young turned back around hearing the words that Hannibal had spoken.

"Heylin Comet?" Chase asked. Hannibal nodded and opened the book Chase Young had in his bag.

"We have to absorb the powers from the comet meaning one thing. We can not only hurt Raimundo's heart, we can annihilate him as well." Hannibal and Chase Young smiled widely, but Jack was beginning to get a little nervous around the plan.

"Isn't that a little too much?' Jack asked. Chase Young turned around and walked forward.

"What do you mean Jack?" Chase Young's voice was almost too friendly to be mean which scared Jack.

"If we kill Raimundo then there is no one for us to hate." Jack said.

"Yes, but the Xiaolin Monks will cease to exist." Chase Young smiled. Jack was unsure if he wanted to actually kill one of the monks. They were somewhat close to him in an evil/good way. But if Jack had said that he didn't want to then Chase Young would probably call him a traitor and kill him as well. Chase Young smiled ready to unleash his plan.

"So what do we do now?" Jack asked. Chase Young walked forward and smiled.

"We go to the Xiaolin Temple and retrieve Kimiko." Chase Young sounded a little too evil there which worried Jack. Outside Omi and Clay listened in on everything and knew that their assumptions were right. Raimundo did like Kimiko and Kimiko _was_ his weakness. Omi and Clay were no longer in a teasing mood and now worried about Kimiko's safety. Omi and Clay were now worried and they decided to head back to the temple to tell Raimundo and Kimiko the next part of Chase Young's plan.

**Please read and review :). What should the monks plan against Chase Young?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Back at the temple, Raimundo and Kimiko were walking around holding the Star Hanabi and the Sword of the Storm just in case Jack was around still. Raimundo grabbed the Sword closer to him and held Kimiko's hand when she got scared of when she heard Master Fung behind her. Raimundo sighed and Kimiko put a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you see anything Kimiko?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko shook her head and Master Fung walked ahead of the others.

"We better find Jack soon." Kimiko said. Raimundo nodded in agreement before Master Fung heard something.

"Look! It's Omi and Clay." Raimundo said. Kimiko and Raimundo ran forward to Omi and Clay while Dojo shrunk to smaller size.

"Raimundo, we have news." Omi said.

"What is it?" Raimundo sounded confused before Omi and Clay started telling the story.

"Chase Young was the reason Jack was here." Omi started.

"They were trying to find out who was your weakness Rai." Clay continued, Raimundo started blushing but Omi continued telling the story.

"They said that they were going to kidnap your weakness for you to go after them." Omi said. When Omi said that, Kimiko looked scared and started backing up. Raimundo noticed and turned around.

"Kim?" Raimundo walked forward towards but she just kept backing up.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko spoke softly until she realized she was against the wall. Raimundo walked a little closer and he put his hand on her shoulder., She tensed cause now she was afraid of what could happen to her.

"The weakness is Kimiko." Omi spoke. Raimundo saw the hurt in her eyes, she was afraid of what was going to happen to her and Raimundo knew it.

"Rai, what's gonna happen to me?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo pulled her in for a hug and sighed. He hated seeing her so upset and he was the one that caused it.

"I'm gonna protect you, Shoku Warrior's honor." Raimundo put one of his hands up. Kimiko smiled slightly feeling a bit better that Raimundo was going to protect her. Raimundo then turned to Omi and Clay and realized the severity of what was going on. "Now we have a problem." Raimundo said. Omi and Clay agreed. "We have to keep an eye out for evil." Raimundo sighed.

"But where are we going to find evil?" Omi wondered.

"It practically comes knocking at our door." Kimiko said. Raimundo gripped his hand tighter on her shoulder and Kimiko somehow felt better when he did. Omi and Clay smiled slightly before realizing that he was holding on a little too long.

"Rai?" Clay said, pointing to his hand. Raimundo let go slowly, which bought back Kimiko's nerves. They all soon heard a noise and looked up, now wondering what company they had.

"What was that?" Kimiko asked. Raimundo turned to her and from behind he saw one of Chase Young's jungle cats, about ready to strike.

"It's the jungle cat!" Raimundo yelled. All of the monks turned around seeing the cat and on top of it was all the monks worst nightmare, Hannibal Bean. "Don't you guys ever give up?" Raimundo yelled.

"No we don't" Hannibal smirked.

"All right, prepare for a humiliating defeat!" Omi yelled. But as soon as he yelled that Hannibal lunged towards Omi. For a small bean, he sure packed a punch.

"OMI! MOVE!" Kimiko yelled in fear. Clay pulled Omi backwards and Hannibal hit himself against the wall, now noticing that the monks were trying to trick him.

"Go and get them Jungle Cats." Hannibal yelled. When the Jungle Cats came closer, Kimiko became angrier.

"I am not gonna let some cat try and beat us up!" She yelled. Soon fire came from the tip of her hands and she jumped up "WUDAI MARS FIRE!" Kimiko screamed. The fire fended off the cats, making Hannibal angrier than before.

"All right then.: Hannibal was lunging for Kimiko this time, before Raimundo jumped ahead of her and pushed the bean back into the wall.

"Back off Hannibal." Raimundo snarled at the 2 inch bean.

"Raimundo, take Kimiko inside." Omi instructed. Raimundo usually would have angrily kicked Omi up a tree, but right now this seemed more logical than anything else. Raimundo grabbed Kimiko and they both headed towards the temple leaving Omi and Clay to fight.

Inside, Raimundo pulled Kimiko with him, noticing that she was a little reluctant in letting him go and taking her out of the fight. Her reluctance ended when she tripped and fell on top of him. When Kimiko and Raimundo looked at each other, they realized she was laying on top of him which made them both blush madly. Kimiko got up and Raimundo followed, still trying to shake off the feeling of what had just happened. Kimiko and Raimundo started walking together again, before Raimundo seriously thought that maybe she liked him back, but then realized he may have been a little absurd. Raimundo heard shifting in the vault and led Kimiko over to it, clutching the Sword of the Storm from behind him, ready to attack.

"Whose in here?" Raimundo said confused. Just then they both noticed Dojo, coming out of nowhere holding a bunch of Wu, more than his little hands can carry.

"Dojo, what are you doing?" Kimiko wondered.

"Stocking up on Shen Gong Wu. That crazy bean is out there." Dojo said scarily. Kimiko was creeped by his tone, but Raimundo turned around and noticed Master Fung was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, where's Master Fung?" Raimundo asked.

"He went to go gather the warriors." Dojo replied, not looking back up at Raimundo or Kimiko.

"We have to do something." Kimiko said, afraid something could happen to them.

"What can we do?" Dojo wondered. Raimundo placed a hand on Kimiko's shoulder, knowing she was tensed and he could tell.

"We'll figure something out, don't worry." Raimundo's tone softened just to soothe her, which kinda made her feel better. She took her hand and placed it softly on top of his, which made her actually feel comforted. Dojo's eyes sparked immediately thinking that there was something that he had to say.

"I know what we can do!" Dojo excitedly said.

"What?" Kimiko asked.

"We should go to the library." Dojo exclaimed. Raimundo nodded his head thinking it was a good idea to go to the library at this moment.

"Come on then." Raimundo led Kimiko and Dojo to the library, finally excited that they were getting somewhere.

When the monks reached the library, they spent the last 15 minutes looking through the scrolls. Raimundo took a deep breath and sighed, worried about what could happen to the girl that he loved the most. He took a quick look at her seeing her look through all the scrolls, suddenly he couldn't take his eyes off of her, realizing how beautiful she was, and how smart and kind she had been. Even though he wasn't always kind, she always gave the extra effort in order to be nice to him. Raimundo soon realized that he had to get back to looking when Dojo jumped up and down in surprise.

"Hey, guess what." Dojo smiled.

"What?" Raimundo wondered.

"Remember the Shen Gong Wu the Fountain of Hui?" Dojo wondered. Raimundo nodded his head as Dojo continued. "What if we use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope in order to find out a solution to this mess." Raimundo nodded his head in agreement but Kimiko shook hers.

"There's just one problem. We don't have the Eagle Scope, Chase Young does." Raimundo soon realized she was right. They were never going to be able to save the world with just one Shen Gong Wu.

"Yeah, I guess." Dojo sighed. Raimundo and Kimiko no longer had an idea, which they decided wasn't the best. Raimundo sat down and Kimiko sat next to him, both of them trying to come up with a new plan. Just then Kimiko heard a thump from outside, remembering that the fight was still going on.

"How is everything out there?" Kimiko wondered. Raimundo got up and looked out the window, seeing Omi and Clay dripping in sweat, still trying to take down the Jungle Cats and Hannibal Bean. Kimiko looked swiftly over Raimundo's shoulder before running in the vault and getting the Golden Tiger Claws. She flashed the tiger claws in the air and created a space continuum and jumped in, before Raimundo could notice. When Raimundo saw Kimiko flash outside he realized that she was no longer safe with him. He ran out the door and noticed Kimiko looking ahead with Omi and Clay before Omi turned and saw a jungle cat behind Kimiko.

"Kimiko! Behind you!' Omi yelled. Before Kimiko could even turn around the jungle cat slammed her into the wall. Raimundo looked extremely worried, forgetting everything and running to her side. When he noticed more of the jungle cats trying to come forward, Raimundo slammed them with a gust of wind into the wall, clearing a path for him to check on Kimiko. He slowly helped her stand up as she clung on to his shoulder, with all four monks watching Hannibal Bean cackle in excitement.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. You will be ours…Kimiko." Hannibal laughed and hopped away, Raimundo giving Hannibal a glare as he flew away on his bird. Raimundo was so angry he didn't notice he was clutching Kimiko so protectively and tightly. As soon as Hannibal was out of reach from the temple, Raimundo turned to Kimiko and saw a shocked expression on her face, Raimundo, Omi and Clay all nervously took a look at her before they realized she was in a complete shock.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo spoke softly. Kimiko was just so confused at everything. She didn't understand why Hannibal and Chase Young were so content on getting her. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry or, anything. Raimundo hugged her tightly, aware of how afraid she was, before nodding at Omi and Clay. "We should get her inside." Raimundo assured them. Omi and Clay nodded and helped Raimundo take Kimiko away from the madness, and the pain.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A couple minutes later, Kimiko was sitting across from Raimundo in the library, contently watching him look through the scrolls. For some reason, he was the one to always calm her down when something was bothering her, but not even he could make things any better right now. For some reason, Raimundo was the one that accidentally started all this by having to show fear. Then again she realized it wasn't fair to say it was his fault at all. It was just something that happened. Raimundo noticed her deep in her thoughts before he closed the scroll and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko looked up at him before shrugging her shoulders. She didn't know what to say, she was still in complete horror that all of those evil doers wanted her and she was in misunderstanding knowing why. Raimundo could see the hurt in her eyes before he bent down to her level. "Don't worry, I'm gonna protect you." Kimiko was getting a little tired of hearing him say the same thing and now she was beginning to want answers.

"I don't get it Raimundo. Why am I your weakness? I mean I get that were best friends and all but…" Raimundo cut her off when he placed his hand on her cheek. She felt sparks in his touch, and something about his touch just shut her up and calmed her down.

"Trust me, you are special to me, I guess you don't know how much." Raimundo chuckled.

"How special am I?' Kimiko's voice was just above a whisper before Raimundo moved his face a little forward.

"Really special." Raimundo said. Kimiko couldn't help but let a blush creep upon her cheeks. Raimundo didn't know what was happening but he was kinda glad that it was happening. Before he could make a move, he realized Dojo was standing in the doorway looking shocked.

"What is going on here?" Dojo wondered. Raimundo got up from his position and looked over at Kimiko, seeing she was now blushing of embarrassment.

"Nothing." Raimundo assured Dojo. Dojo sighed and walked over to Dojo.

"Master Fung wants to talk to you." Dojo said sharply. Raimundo nodded, obliging to what Dojo said before Dojo turned himself around and left. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at one another and blushed before walking out the room in pure shock and embarrassment.

Master Fung had gathered all the monks in the Heylin Seed Chamber, eager to talk to them about the new force that has now been upon them.

"As you all know there is a new threat on our hands." Master Fung started. Raimundo honestly thought about it and looked scared, worried as if something could happen to not only Kimiko, but all of them. "We now have to stop Chase Young, Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer." Hearing Jack Spicer's name made Clay and Omi shudder, not because it was scary but because he was the most annoying young evil doer. in the world.

"Who knew Jack would be a big threat." Clay said.

"I never thought I would see the day." Omi responded. Master Fung nodded at Omi and Clay's shock and he walked back and forth, pacing slowly.

"Now our forces have to be intact." Master Fung concluded. For a reason, that answer wasn't good enough anymore.

"But what if we don't make it?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung was a bit shocked that Raimundo would ask such a question, but he realized that he was right in one way or another.

"Do you have doubts Raimundo?" Master Fung asked. Raimundo didn't mean to sound a bit disrespectful, but that mind was going through his mind.

"Not in us at all Master Fung, but what about them? What if there stronger than we are?" Raimundo wondered.

"Then that's a chance we have to take." Kimiko piped out from behind Raimundo. Raimundo heard the wisdom in her words, which made him calm down for a bit.

"Well said Kimiko." Master Fung said smiling. Kimiko nodded her head, knowing she had said something right. Raimundo couldn't help but smile at her wisdom, but the moment was short lived when he heard something from beyond. Raimundo didn't have to take a guess to know what it was, it was Chase Young, walking ahead towards Raimundo and the other monks.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked angrily. Chase Young took one look at Kimiko and walked towards her smiling.

"I'm here for the girl." Chase Young smiled.

"Chase Young, you are going up!" Omi yelled.

"Down." Clay reminded.

"That as well." Omi countered. Raimundo was getting aggravated with Chase Young so he jumped in between Chase Young and Kimiko.

"If you want her, then you have to go through me." Raimundo snarled. Chase Young shrugged his shoulders and snapped his fingers

"Very well then. Jungle Cats, entertain our friend." All of a sudden the Jungle Cats came and cornered Raimundo, whose eyes never faltered from them.

"We can take them." Clay interjected. Omi and Clay started looking over at Chase, but Raimundo shook his head.

"No! This is my fight. Keep Kimiko safe." Raimundo ordered. Omi and Clay backed away to go check on Kimiko while Raimundo and Chase Young were in a stare down. "Come and get me." Raimundo said firmly. Chase Young nodded and the cats started running towards him, leaving Raimundo to fight them. He decided to use some of his wind power in order to get rid of them, but when Chase Young figured it out he started laughing.

"That's a no Raimundo.: Chase said. Raimundo had no idea what Chase Young was trying to bring upon him. "Elemental powers are a big no. You must rely on your martial art skills.. If you don't do martial arts, then how are you supposed to keep Kimiko?' Raimundo looked angry and soon exploded in anger. For the next 2 minutes, Raimundo's anger was taking over in his mind as he punched and kicked every single Jungle Cat in his sight. The other monks watched in interest, before Raimundo finally beat every single cat there, with sweat pouring down his skin, him breathing heavily in anger and fatigue. "Well done Raimundo." Chase Young sarcastically said. Raimundo wasn't in the mood for playing games, so he pointed a finger at Chase Young.

"One hand on Kimiko and you get it." Raimundo said.

"You believe that you can fight me?" Chase Young wondered. Raimundo didn't know what to say anymore, now seeing Chase Young getting up. "My time is up." Chase Young smiled.

"Come back you coward!" Raimundo yelled. Chase Young shook his head and looked forward at the other monks.

"You will understand everything…in time." Chase Young slowly walked away, leaving Raimundo looking farther ahead at him. He turned to his teammates to make sure they were okay before he could think of a new plan.

"Time to higher the stakes." Raimundo said.

""What stakes?" Omi asked. Raimundo rolled his eyes, knowing that Omi was thinking something different.

"I have to take Chase Young down myself." Raimundo said sadly. Kimiko's eyes lit up in sadness before shaking her head.

"No! Now your talking crazy! Let us help you." Kimiko said.

"No. I can't let you get hurt." Raimundo said to her. Kimiko's sadness quickly turned to anger, seeing how Raimundo wasn't budging.

"Since when are you so concerned about me?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"Come on! You heard what Chase Young is going to do to you!" Raimundo yelled. Their conversation had turned into an argument.

"At least let me help you!" Kimiko yelled back.

"I'm doing this for your own good Kimiko. No!" Raimundo's mind wasn't budging for no reason.

"For my own good huh?" Kimiko huffed and turned around, not wanting to look at Raimundo for the moment.

"If you only knew why!" Raimundo told her. Kimiko turned back around now confused with what he was talking about.

"Then why?" Kimiko wondered.

"I can't tell you." Raimundo blushed furiously after he answered.

"Why not?" Kimiko's voice was getting angry again, but Raimundo couldn't explain it.

"Because." Raimundo started, not wanting to finish the question.

"We are getting nowhere!" Omi interjected. Raimundo noticed Omi was right and sighed. Him fighting with Kimiko wasn't going to stop evil. It could have started it.

"What is wrong with you?" Kimiko finally wanted to know what was going on, and she couldn't have been more annoyed than at that moment.

"I'm just trying to protect you!" Raimundo said now getting angry again.

"Well I don't need to be suffocated in it!" Kimiko yelled. Raimundo finally let those words go through his brain. Whether he liked it or not Kimiko was apart of his team. He had to let her fight to at least save herself. Raimundo sighed finally giving.

"Fine, you can help." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko's frown quickly turned into a smile before she walked up to him and gave him a hug. She then let go of him and walked away, with Raimundo now feeling guilt.

"Maybe letting her go wasn't a good idea." Omi said.

"Maybe for once Omi, your right." Raimundo finally had to agree. What he had done could have put her in danger, and he knew it


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Note: I am so sorry that I hadn't updated in a while. I had been totally busy with finals, high school graduation and all that. And also my internet wasnt' working for a couple of weeks so I couldn't post this chapter. I am going to start trying to post regularly now. Here's the chapter you all have been waiting for :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Raimundo trudged into the Shen Gong Wu Vault to put away the other Shen Gong Wu that he had borrowed, still thinking to himself what he had done. Raimundo was now feeling more than guilty, over something so small that he didn't notice Omi and Clay enter.

"What have I done?" Raimundo asked allowed.

"Do you need help?" Omi asked. Raimundo turned at Omi and his face looked angry, more angrier than usual.

"No I'm fine!" Raimundo snapped. Omi and Clay looked at Raimundo in shock before he realized that he had just yelled at Omi. "I'm sorry guys. I just don't think that I had the right idea to let Kimiko fight in the first place." He closed the drawer and leaned against the wall, now in deep thought.

"But sometimes you have to see a person's strengths and weaknesses." Omi said encouragingly. Raimundo turned to Omi, now listening to what he was saying. For a strange reason, Omi sounded right.

"But I wish there was something I could do." Raimundo said shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Clay assured him. Raimundo took one look at Clay and Omi before shaking his head confused.

"Oh yeah, cause I'm supposed to let her get in trouble." Raimundo said sarcastically.

"Not in trouble." Omi started before Raimundo cut him off.

"How am I supposed to protect her if she wants to go and get herself hurt. That worries me to think that the girl I…" Raimundo stopped before he realized what he was about to say, but it was too late. Omi and Clay had caught onto what Raimundo had meant.

"So you DO love Kimiko!" Omi yelled in excitement. Raimundo was tired of hiding it, and if he had told Omi and Clay then maybe it would be easier to tell Kimiko.

"Just don't tell her okay!" Raimundo said, his face now turning red. Omi was now the one that was confused, he had some news to tell Raimundo.

"But she will be thrilled!" Omi said smiling.

"She will? Why?" Raimundo was now wondering what they were going for when Omi smiled.

"Because she likes you too!" Omi yelled. Raimundo couldn't help but shake his head. Did he just hear that Kimiko liked him? He had to have been dreaming, or worse.

"What makes you say that?" Raimundo wondered.

"Because we asked." Omi said.

"Wow, so she likes me?" Raimundo was now in disbelief of what he had just heard. The girl of his dreams was now in love with him as well. He could burst into happiness, but then he realizes that it wasn't the time.

"Yes Raimundo." Omi assured. Raimundo smiled, and Omi and Clay couldn't help but smile at their friend as well. Just then they had heard a noise coming from outside, ruining the friendship moment.

"What in tar nation?" Clay asked out loud. Raimundo ran ahead and Omi and Clay followed. When the boys had got outside, they realized Kimiko, Dojo and Master Fung were looking at the sky. The sky was now red,, with a big black circle heading towards what looked like the sun. Raimundo walked next to Kimiko and looked up, now interested in what was going on.

"It's coming." Master Fung said gravely. Raimundo turned to him now confused.

"What's coming?" Raimundo asked.

"The Heylin Comet." Master Fung said once again. Dojo couldn't help but get up and interject a bit.

"It's the most dangerous comet for years to come." Dojo said. Raimundo shuddered at the thought of a dangerous comet, now there was something else to worry about.

"What happens?" Omi wondered.

"Chase Young and the other evil doers suck in the power from the Heylin Comet, just right so they can be the most powerful force that there is." Dojo said.

"No way." Raimundo said in disbelief.

"That's terrible." Clay agreed.

"There has to be a way we can stop them." Kimiko said, now worried about what could happen to the world.

"It's kinda a long shot, but there is a way." Dojo said smiling.

"What is it?" Raimundo wondered.

"We have to be able to drain the power from them before they can absorb it from the comet." Dojo said.

"And how do we do that?" Raimundo wondered.

"You can go to the Ying Yang World and get their good chi, that way when the comet comes and you give them the good chi before the comet hits them, they'll be good and they can't absorb it." Dojo smiled.

"Then I guess that is what we have to do." Kimiko said worriedly.

"Yes, I agree." Omi said nodding his head. Raimundo didn't know what to do anymore, he was afraid that now someone else could get hurt, all because of his ignorance.

"Were gonna have to split up to do this. Omi, you, Dojo and Clay are gonna go to Chase Young's lair and try to fight them off before the comet comes. Kimiko and I will go to the Ying Yang World and we'll get the chi." Raimundo said. Omi and Clay nodded their heads before Raimundo noticed Kimiko's small smile on her face,.

"Do you have the Ying and Yang Yo-Yo?" Dojo wondered. Kimiko took the Shen Gong Wu from Dojo who had just retrieved it for them as she smiled.

"Yeah, were ready." Raimundo said but the way he said it made him sound like he was scared.

""Good luck guys." Dojo smiled.

"Don't worry, we can do this." Kimiko said smiling at him. Raimundo smiled over at her before taking the Ying Yo-Yo from her hand.

"Ying Yo-Yo!" Raimundo yelled. As he used the Shen Gong Wu a parallel universe appeared and Raimundo and Kimiko jumped in, now aware of what was gonna happen and what was their mission.

Inside the Ying Yang World, Raimundo and Kimiko took a sharp look for the chi bottles, trying to find them and quickly so that they could be on their way out of here as quickly as they could.

"Where are we supposed to find their chi?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko was confused herself, not knowing where to look was the difficult part.

"It can be anywhere in the Ying Yang World." She said sadly.

"I know." Raimundo sighed. Just then they had heard something coming towards them, and with neither of them knowing what it was they suddenly got a little scared. "What was that?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know." Kimiko said worriedly. Raimundo then noticed the figure and stopped shaking, after he realized who it was.

"Over there." Raimundo said pointing. The figure had turned to a person, and it happened to be the most annoying person in the whole world…Good Jack.

"Kimiko! Raimundo! Your back!" Good Jack smiled before giving them a hug. Raimundo was not a fan of Good Jack or his hugs, so he decided to push them away.

"Not now! Were here for a very important mission." Raimundo said.

"Where's the chi." Kimiko wondered.

"I can take you there." Good Jack smiled and started walking, before Raimundo and Kimiko had no choice but to follow Good Jack.

"Gee, thanks." Kimiko said it in a mono tone, which Raimundo happened to think was a little funny.

"Now, I'm sure that you know what my evil self is planning." Good Jack started. Raimundo perked up and listened, finally hearing some useful news that he wanted to hear.

"The Heylin Comet?" Raimundo took a guess.

"Yes! There are the bottles, now go and save the world!" Good Jack pointed and instead of walking away, he danced. Raimundo shook his head, not wanting to even see that ever again, in his life.

"We need to find Chase, Hannibal's and Jack Spicer's." Raimundo said. Kimiko followed him into the Chi market and looked through all the bottles. Raimundo had found Chase Young's, which looked like it was filled to the top, since he did used to be good approximately 1500 years ago., Kimiko found Hannibal's which happened to be really small and tiny. She guessed that maybe Hannibal was just bad to begin with. Both of them were now looking for Jack's but there was a problem, they couldn't find Jack's anywhere.

"There's no good Chi for Jack." Kimiko said. Raimundo looked through and finally realized she was right.

"Your right, there is no good chi for Jack, and you know why?" Raimundo asked.

"No, why?" Kimiko wondered.

"Because _he_ has it." Raimundo pointed to Good Jack. Kimiko shuddered at the thought of having to go and ask for it

"I guess we could go and ask him for it." Kimiko said.

"But why would he give it to us?" Raimundo wondered.

"I don't know." Kimiko said to Raimundo, but then took a deep breath. "But we have to do this." She said.

"I know, I'll do it." Raimundo volunteered.

"Good, cause I wasn't gonna do it." Kimiko said. Raimundo sighed and walked over to Good Jack who happened to have still been dancing. Good Jack noticed Raimundo and smiled.

"Hello dear friend!" Jack hugged Raimundo tightly, and Raimundo wasn't in the mood.

"PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!" Raimundo yelled.

"Okay." Good Jack let go and Raimundo fell to the floor. Kimiko rushed over to help him up before glancing at Good Jack.

"All right." Raimundo tried to recollect his thoughts as he looked over at Good Jack. "I need the Good Chi for evil Jack." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko began to study Good Jack's expression when his goofy smile turned into a serious frown.

"I don't have it." Good Jack replied.

"What do you mean you don't have it?" Raimundo wondered.

"Just that." Good Jack told them. Raimundo walked forward to him and was trying to control his angry, which was harder than he thought.

"Then where is it?' Raimundo wondered.

"The real Jack might have it." Good Jack told them. Raimundo and Kimiko glanced at one another and shook their heads

"Why would he have it?" Kimiko wondered.

"Because he has it, they knew the plan so they tried to make it impossible by stealing Jack's chi and keeping it under their control." Good Jack told them. By now Kimiko and Raimundo's confidence was deflated.

"There's no way we can do this." Kimiko said sadly. Raimundo didn't know what to say to make her feel better, but now he was believing she was right. It was just the 2 of them trying to find out how to save the world.

"Apparently you guys don't believe in yourselves. The fight will be dangerous, so you need to win." Good Jack gave his best attempt to give a pep talk. Raimundo hated to agree, but Good Jack was right, no matter how annoying he was.

"I hate to say it, but he's right." Raimundo told Kimiko. Kimiko nodded her head and sighed, maybe just maybe they had a chance at beating Chase Young before the world was destroyed.

"But so far we have the world in danger because of some stupid Heylin Comet." Kimiko pointed out the obvious. Raimundo knew convincing Kimiko everything was gonna work out was hard, but he had to find someway to bring her confidence back to normal.

"I know, but we can do this." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko took one look in his eyes and blushed, She knew he was right, and she had to believe in him.

"All right." Kimiko nodded. Raimundo grabbed her hand and started pulling her in order to leave.

"Wait!" Good Jack yelled. Raimundo and Kimiko turned their heads, afraid of what he was going to say next

"What is it?' Raimundo asked trying to be polite.

"The battle is going to be long and hard, but trust me, it's gonna be worth it." Good Jack smiled. Raimundo and Kimiko nodded their heads and sighed.

"We know. Thanks for your help!" Kimiko yelled before pulling Raimundo as far as they could from Good Jack, but Good Jack didn't think that they had gotten the message entirely. The battle was going to be nothing but pure torture. Hopefully they would see how right he was in the long run.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As soon as Raimundo and Kimiko got back to the temple, the horrible scene took place in front of them. It was nothing but a horror scene. The whole entire temple was shattered into pieces, the walls were crumbled, the once green grass was full of plaster. Raimundo didn't know what to say, he was just speechless. He took one look at Kimiko and she shook her head, surprised at who would do such a thing.

"Everything's broken." Kimiko spoke softly. Raimundo nodded his head and looked around, a little confused at what was happening. Raimundo and Kimiko noticed Master Fung walking towards them now with a look of pure anger in his eyes.

"Are you all right Master Fung?" Raimundo wondered. Master Fung nodded before starting his thought.

"Hannibal, Chase Young and Jack Spicer are a stronger team than before. They are almost unstoppable. Did you get the chi?" Master Fung asked. Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other and back at him, unaware of how the news would be taken.

"We have Hannibal and Chase Young's. They had went into the Ying Yang World and stolen Jack's knowing we couldn't stop them." Raimundo said.

"Now you know what you must do." Master Fung told them.

"We have to go and stop them." Kimiko assured him.

"Omi, Clay and Dojo are already there." Raimundo finished her thought for her.

"Before you go, I have something for you." Master Fung walked into the now dilapidated temple and came out with a small box. He opened it and Raimundo and Kimiko saw mini medallions with each of their powers on it. Fire, Wind, Water and Earth.

"What do these do?" Raimundo asked.

"They will unleash your armor that you wear during a Xiaolin Showdown and give you extra power for your element." Master Fung told them. Kimiko and Raimundo took their respective medallions and then Omi and Clay's so they could give it to them as soon as they found them.

"We better go." Raimundo sighed.

"But how do we get there?' Kimiko wondered.

"Do we have the Silver Manta Ray?" Raimundo asked. Master Fung nodded and Raimundo ran to get it, leaving Kimiko just to take in the horrible sight. When Raimundo returned he noticed Kimiko was just staring at the temple, before gently leading her away. All she wanted to do was cry, but that wasn't gonna solve anything. Raimundo smiled softly at her to reassure her everything was going to be fine, and they soon took off towards Chase Young's palace.

At Chase Young's palace Omi, Clay and Dojo were currently thinking of a plan in order to get inside Chase Young's palace to stop them, but just thinking of one was getting them nowhere.

"Where on earth are we going to enter this place?" Clay asked.

"Without getting noticed? Nowhere." Omi sighed. Dojo nodded his head in agreement, thinking that they were right.

"But we have to get in there." Dojo spoke up.

"And if we don't?" Omi asked.

"Then the whole world is in danger." Dojo said. Instead of trying to get in, they decided to listen to what Chase Young, Hannibal and Jack were planning. For 3 super villains, they didn't know very much about inside voices.

"We are going to rule the world!" Jack smiled. Hannibal and Chase Young sighed looking out at the world so far. It was exactly how Chase Young wanted it.

"The Heylin Comet is the one thing to get the whole world to belong to us." Chase Young smiled.

"With the Heylin Comet we can get rid of those monks in no time." Hannibal said smiling.

"We can?" Jack asked. One step behind as usual, Chase thought.

"Yes dunce for brains." Hannibal sighed.

"All right then, that's all I wanted to know." Jack sighed.

"The comet has to come and hit precisely on us." Chase Young said, ignoring Jack and Hannibal's mini argument. Both of them turned to him and decided to listen closely to what he was going to say.

"When is it coming?" Jack asked.

"In a matter of hours. Without those pesky monks around we can rule the world." Chase Young smiled fondly to himself.

"All right!" Jack yelled and Hannibal nodded his head. Just then he heard someone come from behind them and started ranting.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO RULE THE WORLD!" the voice happened to have been Omi. Clay and Dojo came out of their places, now furious of what was going on.

"How lovely." Hannibal scoffed only seeing 2 warriors and a dragon. Chase Young thought the same thing and smiled.

"Jungle Cats, show them to the door." Chase Young smiled. Omi and Clay turned around and saw the jungle cats coming towards them as if they were some bodyguard posse about to kick them out of a concert or something.

"I think we should have waited by the door." Omi said frowning. Clay and Dojo then realized that would have been better.

"You think?" Clay asked sarcastically. The next thing they knew, the jungle cats kicked all 3 of them outside and they landed in the dirt, the horrible dirt.

"Now we need a new plan." Omi sighed. Just then they noticed the Silver Manta Ray flying overhead and heading towards them. Dojo smiled finally realizing what was going on.

"There here!" Dojo smiled. Just then, Kimiko and Raimundo got out of the Silver Manta Ray and the other monks ran to them.

"Did you get the good chi?" Clay wondered. Kimiko's face turned upset thinking of how they had failed.

"Well, it wasn't there." Raimundo spoke for her after Omi and Clay wondered why she was so angry.

"Were gonna need a new plan." Kimiko sighed. Omi and Clay glanced at one another before realizing they had to think of one.

"We can do this guys." Raimundo told his friends. They all took one look at him and their unconfident faces turned to the most confident faces they were able to muster. "What's the plan?" Raimundo wondered.

"I have one." Dojo smiled. The team all smiled thinking that Dojo was the one who had a plan. Dojo pulled the monks closer and they whispered, getting ready for their attack.

Inside was an evil of all evil were planning their attack against the monks. Chase Young, Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer were busy trying to mastermind the greatest plan in getting rid of the Xiaolin Monks. Jack and Hannibal were a bit relaxed that they were gone, Chase Young however was interested in where the monks had went.

"I wonder when those monks will decide to reappear." Chase Young smiled deeply. Jack and Hannibal were all relaxed despite the fact that the monks could reappear.

"Maybe they left." Jack thought out of the possibility that it could be true. Just then Jack felt a gust of quick wind and turned afraid of what was behind him. "Something's there!" Jack yelled.

"Nothing is there." Hannibal rolled his eyes trying to get rid of Jack's paranoia, but then the gust of wind traveled and hit Hannibal Bean right into Chase Young. Chase Young finally realized maybe someone was spying on them and it wasn't in the best intention.

"JUNGLE CATS! FIND THE INTRUDER!" Chase Young yelled. The jungle cats ran around the corner, but just as quickly as they went around was as quick as they came back being flown into the air and hitting the wall. Chase Young was now certain that there were intruders in his cave.

"See, someone is here!" Jack said in a know it all fact voice. Hannibal and Chase Young rolled their eyes but kept feeling gusts of wind all over the place, now aware that someone was after them.

"I have this." Chase Young smiled a small smile before continuing. He stomped on the ground fiercely and just as he knew, the intruder jumped in front of him, battle armor and all. The intruder was none other than Raimundo, distracting them so the other's could get the signal to attack.

"Hello there." Raimundo said trying to be witty.

"What are you doing here?" Chase Young asked. Raimundo shook his head, feeling bad that the bad guy had no idea he was trying to attack him.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" Raimundo countered.

"It looks like you're here for a fight." Chase Young said with no sense of being worried in his voice.

"Really, what kind of fight?" Raimundo asked looking right at him.

"Like this." Chase Young smiled and kicked Raimundo into the wall. As soon as Raimundo hit the wall he fell to the floor and looked up at Chase. "You are weak, and that is all you will ever be." Chase Young smirked at him.

"Really?" Raimundo wondered then grabbed Chase Young's feet and threw him across the room, countering what Chase Young had just told him. "I know all about your plan." Raimundo said fiercely before Chase Young looked over at him.

"And what exactly is that?" Chase Young acted as if he knew nothing that was going on.

"Your going to use the Heylin Comet for your benefit to become evil and take over the world." Raimundo had now sounded angry and Chase Young knew it.

"Apparently your smart, apparently too smart for your own good." Chase Young told him. Chase Young then had jumped up to attack Raimundo but Raimundo jumped on the top of Chase Young's book case and smirked, now thinking he had Chase Young in check.

"Come and get me!" Raimundo told Chase Young, now tempting him.

"Gladly." Chase Young smirked. He then had jumped up and was ready for a punch for Raimundo, but Raimundo jumped down thinking he was home free. Then he realized he had landed in front of Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer.

"Nice try loser. Jack Bots! ATTACK!" Jack yelled. A whole bunch of Jack Bots had landed in front of Raimundo, and Raimundo was aware that he had to now fight then in order to get out of this mess. As Raimundo fought them, Omi, Kimiko and Clay watched their fellow comrade in fighting all by himself and Kimiko was a little afraid of what was happening to him.

"I don't know how much longer he can take this." Kimiko said.

"We must save him!" Omi agreed with Kimiko on this one. Raimundo was now in trouble and they knew it.

"And how do we do that?" Clay wondered. Just then Raimundo jumped in front of them, in which he was able to destroy most of the Jack Bots with his wind powers.

"It's time to get a move on." Raimundo said. Omi and Clay got the meaning and their armors were on with a touch of their medallions. Omi and Clay jumped ahead into the action and Raimundo took one look at Kimiko. Her expression was a little worried and confused. She didn't know what to do or how do even do anything. It was like her body had shut down and she was unstable to even look at a fight. Just then she took one look at Raimundo and mustered enough to get a sentence out.

"I just wish this was all over." Kimiko said. Raimundo's expression softened seeing her nervous face and he nodded.

"I wish it was over too Kim." Raimundo assured her. Kimiko rubbed her neck with her hand and was now a little uncomfortable in talking.

"Rai, if we get through this." She started her question but Raimundo put a hand on her shoulder and smiled a small smile at her

"_When_ we get though this Kimiko. When." He told her.

"I just want to get rid of them just as bad as you do." Kimiko told him.

"I know." Raimundo assured her. "We just have to believe that we can do this." Raimundo told her. Kimiko smiled and walked a little forward and a blush crept upon her face.

"I do believe." She spoke softly at his words. Raimundo put a hand on her cheek and couldn't help but just look down at her. She was there, just looking at him and she looked confident in him. He just wished that he could tell her more before he heard a bombing noise coming from inside. Dojo had came out and saw them before noticing that the battle was still going on.

"The romantic moment's gonna have to wait." Dojo spoke up. Raimundo removed his hands from her shoulder and cheek and turned back at Dojo.

"I'll handle it Dojo. You make sure that you follow Omi and Clay to sneak attack them." Raimundo then turned to Kimiko and spoke softly to her. "I'm gonna need you to stay here."

"What? But?" Kimiko started, but Raimundo shook his head, now being caring but firm with her.

"Kimiko, this is important. Please." Raimundo sighed. Kimiko's face when from shock to pure anger as she shook her head multiple times.

"No, no. I'm not gonna stand here and watch you battle. You can get hurt." Kimiko replied.

"That's the price I have to pay." Raimundo told Kimiko gently.

"No! I'm not gonna let you do this." Kimiko's eyes were close to watering when Raimundo turned to her and sighed.

"I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do." Raimundo told her. Kimiko refused to reason with him and continued to shake her head.

"You don't have to do this alone." She told him. Raimundo noticed she was trying all that she could to get him to stay, but not even that was even working.

"I know, but if it will make you safe, then I have to." He was still trying to reason as calmly as he could.

"Raimundo." Was all Kimiko could say. If she couldn't convince him to stay, then she had some work to do.

"I'm sorry." Raimundo told her sincerely. He seriously had meant it, he didn't want her to get hurt and she knew it.

"Raimundo." She repeated his name and his eyebrow raised a bit.

"What is it?" Raimundo wondered. In the heat of the moment, Kimiko didn't know what she was doing. She leaned up and kissed Raimundo. At first he was confused, but then closed his eyes and kissed her back, with so much passion but yet so gentle. It was the kiss that he wanted to give her a long time and he didn't mind whatsoever. When they separated Kimiko looked over at him and sighed.

"Be careful." She told him softly before he nodded. Raimundo nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I will. I promise." Raimundo said as if he really meant it. He really wanted her to be happy and it wasn't gonna happen if they were still on the ledge. With that Raimundo jumped up and ran inside the cave. Kimiko's face looked stricken as she had realized what she had just done. She had mentally wanted to punch herself for what she had just done. She had just kissed Raimundo and she felt as if he was just being nice by letting her kiss him. She didn't know what to say or do and she was more than embarrassed with herself, she was upset.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Inside Chase Young's cave Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo were walking around, trying to still figure out how they were gonna save the world and themselves. As the others walked ahead, Raimundo was still distracted. After all, Kimiko had kissed _him_, out of all people and even though he enjoyed it, he wanted to be the one to tell her that he liked her. He was taken out of his thoughts when he realized Omi and Clay were talking a little too loud inside of an evil doers hide out.

"There are so many wondrous hiding places here." Omi spoke.

"Maybe the reason is that were in a cave." Clay wondered.

"Maybe that is the reason as well." Omi flashed a smile and Clay shook his head.

"GUYS! Can we please be quiet!" Raimundo whispered harshly. Omi and Clay looked over at their leader and nodded their heads.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Raimundo, Omi and Clay turned their heads and noticed Chase Young, Jack Spicer and Hannibal Bean standing right behind them. Dojo popped out of his hiding spot from Clay's hat and smiled.

"Time to work some Dojo magic." Dojo smiled. Just then, Dojo had turned into his big form and breathed all the fire that he could muster. The one thing that Raimundo noticed though was that Chase was nowhere near impressed. Just then Chase Young turned into the serpent that everyone had been terrified of and had been trying to avoid. Dojo looked sheepish and turned to Omi and Clay. "Right, I forgot about that." Dojo sighed. Dojo had turned back into his small form and Chase Young had grabbed him, eyeing him as if he were dinner. He then threw him over to Hannibal and Jack in which he was no longer scared, he was terrified! "HELP!" Dojo yelled. Raimundo had enough of them tormenting his friend, so he shook his head and kicked Chase Young out of the way to get to Hannibal Bean and Jack Spicer.

"Get your hands off of him!" Raimundo yelled, but before he could take a step, Chase Young grabbed him and threw him into Omi and Clay.

"We've been expecting our dear friends." Chase Young half smirked.

"You have?" Omi wondered. He was so confused. At first they were trying to kill them and then they wanted to all be dear friends?

"Omi, there being sarcastic." Raimundo pointed out.

"Oh." Omi finally had understood what Chase Young had meant.

"How about a good old fashioned butt whooping." Clay yelled from behind Omi and Raimundo.

"I would love to stand here and chat but I have a world to dominate. Jungle Cats! Entertain our friends." Chase Young smiled.

"Are we really friends?" Omi asked.

"Again, they are being sarcastic." Raimundo pointed out.

"GET THEM!" Chase Young yelled. Omi ran ahead of his friends in order to stop the jungle cats once and for all, but there was more than the little monk could take.

"WUDAI NEPTUNE! WATER!" Omi yelled, in order to bring a Neptune of water into the cave. He threw the water at the Jungle Cats, and with that they had backed away, afraid of what was going to happen next. Next Clay had jumped up in order to protect Omi from the jungle cats.

"WUDAI CRATER! EARTH!" Clay yelled. But as Clay was trying to attack the ones in front of him, there were some creeping behind him.

"Clay! Omi! Behind you!" Raimundo yelled. When Omi and Clay turned around the jungle cats had kicked them into the air and they had collided with the wall. Raimundo was distracted by them to notice a giant Hannibal Bean in front of him.

"Look Raimundo, just you and me." Hannibal smiled.

"Oh no." Raimundo said frightened.

"Oh yes." Hannibal smiled and kicked Raimundo into the wall with Omi and Clay. Raimundo struggled to get up, unable to find the strength inside of him and he noticed the evil doers walking over to him about to end their leader. "I have you right where I want you." Hannibal smiled, but before he could attack Raimundo a spark of fire had hit him and he flew into the wall. Raimundo turned his head and found Kimiko standing there with her armor, holding fire balls in her hand.

"Kimiko!" Omi yelled happily.

"Thank goodness!" Clay replied. Raimundo just showed a small smile on his face which Kimiko sadly ignored. Raimundo didn't know what he did, but he was a little sad that she gave him a small cold shoulder.

"Is anyone giving us problems." Kimiko asked.

"Over there!" Raimundo pointed. Kimiko turned and was cornered by Jack Spicer, a little afraid of what he was going to do her.

"Are you kidding me!" Kimiko threw fire at Jack but the fire missed as Jack jumped. No one had ever seen Jack jump so high in their lives which was a little creepy.

"Try to catch me!" Jack yelled. Kimiko took her fire powers and started throwing over at Jack, but everywhere she threw, the fire missed.

"How are you doing that?" Kimiko wondered.

"I'm just too fast." Jack smiled. Raimundo didn't know what to say, she was struggling with Jack and there was nothing he could do about it. Just then Chase Young came in front of her and smirked. Kimiko looked up and was now trapped between Jack Spicer and Chase Young and Raimundo had enough.

"Don't you DARE put a hand on her!" Raimundo yelled. Chase Young and Jack turned to him and saw that he was boiling, he was fuming and there was nothing they could do to stop him, except one thing of course.

"I won't, trust me." Chase Young smirked. Just then the jungle cats came and cornered Kimiko, leaving her stuck and afraid.

"Oh no." She sighed. The Jungle Cats pushed her in to the corner and started surrounding her, while the other jungle cats cornered Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Dojo.

"Chase Young! What are you doing!" Omi screamed.

"Something I should have done thousands of years ago." Chase Young smiled. "Take them to the dungeon." he told the jungle cats. Raimundo didn't understand the logic that he was bringing forth. Sending them to the dungeon was only going to keep them trapped for a while.

"It's gonna take more than that from sending us away!" Raimundo yelled.

"We have to await the comet. Lock them in the dungeon while we wait." He ordered his minions. Kimiko had not only felt stupid of what she had done, she had felt defeated by an evil doer. The monks didn't put up a fight going to the dungeon since they knew that the war was probably over, but when Raimundo glanced over at Kimiko all he saw in her eyes were hurt and pain.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The monks sat within the dungeon, all spaced out and too upset to think of what evil could be planning. Omi and Clay just sulked, Raimundo looked frustrated and Dojo was trying to convince everyone to cheer up.

"I can't believe we were beaten by Jungle Cats." Raimundo spoke out loud.

"In my defense, those cats were gigantic." Dojo spoke out loud.

"This is all my fault. I should have thought of a plan instead of letting the dragon do it." Raimundo sighed.

"Hey! I am a smart dragon!" Dojo spoke defensively.

"Dojo, look where we are." Raimundo pointed out to him. Dojo knew that Raimundo was right. They were stuck in there because of his plan.

"I know." Dojo spoke sadly.

"I mean, just because you thought that the dungeon was luxurious." Raimundo spoke sarcastically. While Raimundo was ranting and blaming Dojo, Omi took one look over at the corner of the dungeon and back at Raimundo, Clay and Dojo.

"Raimundo? Clay?" Omi said. Raimundo and Clay turned to him and saw the expression on his face that something was wrong.

"Yeah Omi?" Raimundo wondered. Omi pointed at the edge of the cave and Raimundo took a look. It was Kimiko sitting all by herself, and it looked like she was sulking after what had happened. Raimundo walked up to her slowly and sat down next to her still wondering if she was all right. "Kimiko?" He spoke softly. Kimiko turned her head to him before shifting her body away from him. "Kimiko, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked.

"Look at what I caused. If it's anyone's fault that were down here, it's mine. I was just too stubborn to stay away." Kimiko said. When she had said those words, Raimundo realized that the only one at fault had been himself. He didn't want Kimiko to fight even though she was apart of the team. If there was anyone at fault, it was him.

"No, you were right. I should have let you fight. I guess I was afraid that you were gonna get hurt that I took it to heart." Raimundo spoke sadly. Kimiko didn't want to listen anymore at what he was trying to say. She knew that if she had stuck to the plan then maybe it would have ended differently.

"I still think that it's my fault. I think I should give up." Kimiko told him. Raimundo wasn't believing what he was hearing from her. She was giving up and it was because of him.

"Kimiko, it's not your fault. You can't give up." Raimundo kept trying to coax her that everything was all right, but for some reason she wasn't budging.

"And why not?" Kimiko had a bit of anger in her voice. Raimundo felt that this was the time to tell her how he had felt, so he sat down next to her and took a deep breath.

"Whose gonna be there to make me laugh, or talk to me or help me train?" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko looked over at Omi and Clay and shook her head.

"You have Omi and Clay there." Kimiko pointed in their direction.

"Kimiko! You don't understand. I need you in my life." Raimundo told her sincerely. For a second, Kimiko wasn't sure what she was hearing. She was sure that Raimundo may had hated her after their kiss but apparently he was acting different.

"Is there something your trying to tell me?" Kimiko wondered. Raimundo rolled his eyes thinking to himself that she was still confused, so he grabbed her hands and looked her in the eye.

"Yes! I like you Kimiko! More than a friend." The last part he whispered, but it was loud enough for Kimiko and everyone else to hear. The others couldn't believe that Raimundo was telling her his feelings and Kimiko was still in shock from what she just heard.

"Really?" Kimiko wondered.

"Yeah, I think I might be in love with you." Raimundo said softly. Kimiko smiled wide finally hearing what she had wanted to hear.

"I think I may be in love with you too." Kimiko smiled into his eyes. Raimundo had the sudden urge to kiss her, but after observing their surroundings that was going to have to wait. Kimiko had finally had an idea that had sparked in her head before Omi observed all around.

"So how do we get out of here?" Omi wondered. Raimundo noticed the face that Kimiko was making which had meant that she had a plan in store.

"Do you have a plan?" Kimiko asked Raimundo, knowing that he was the leader, but Raimundo shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"This one all yours Kim." Raimundo smiled widely at her. Kimiko thought for a moment and turned to the others.

"How much longer until the comet comes?" Kimiko asked.

"We have about 2 hours." Raimundo assured her. Kimiko nodded her head still thinking of what she had to do.

"Good, cause there not gonna win under my watch." Kimiko had sounded confident just what Raimundo had wanted to hear.

"So what is the plan Kimiko?" Omi wondered.

"So here's what were gonna do." Kimiko started. She started whispering to the others and with them listening, she had realized that her plan was going to work.

About 10 minutes later, Kimiko looked around, getting ready to unveil her plan in check. She had tried to get Hannibal Bean to come down there to check on, which was when she was going to unveil her plan.

"Everything ready?" Kimiko asked. Omi, Raimundo and Clay nodded before Dojo looked both ways, finally spotting Hannibal Roy Bean.

"Got it." Dojo smiled. Raimundo smiled finally ready that it was his turn to shine.

"Are you ready Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Yeah." Raimundo sounded pumped up. Kimiko walked over to him and kissed his cheek lightly. Raimundo blushed slightly and looked over at her.

"Good luck." Kimiko told him. "Be careful." Raimundo nodded his head assuringly trying to make sure that she was all right.

"Hey! Hannibal!" Raimundo yelled. From outside the dungeon cell, Hannibal hopped around, realizing that the monks had wanted something from him, and he wasn't going to let them get away with anything funny.

"What is it?" Hannibal wondered. When he took a look inside the cell, he couldn't believe what he saw. The cell had been empty. Hannibal swung open the door to look around to find Raimundo and the others, but he couldn't find anything whatsoever. "Where did they go?" Hannibal wondered. Just then Raimundo jumped down and looked at Hannibal angrily. Hannibal knew that he was in trouble, since he had never seen Raimundo in that position before.

"Right here, Bean!" Raimundo angrily said.

"Where are your friends?" Hannibal wondered. Just the Omi came from behind Raimundo and sprayed Hannibal with water. When Hannibal hit the wall Raimundo walked to Hannibal, picked up his fist and punched him.

While Raimundo and Omi were fighting Hannibal, Kimiko, Clay and Dojo walked along the corridor leading to the upstairs, just hoping that they would find Chase Young and Hannibal.

"There has to be a way out of here." Kimiko spoke softly. Just then Jack Spicer stopped in front of them, giving them the look that meant that they were never getting out of there. "Hello Spicer." Kimiko spoke, speaking braver than she felt.

"What are you doing here? I'm telling Chase!" Jack spoke as if he were a kindergartener, about to tell on the classmate to the teacher. Kimiko smiled smugly and took out a roll of duct tape, getting ready to bound Jack Spicer to the wall. Jack didn't know what to do, he was unable to fight the Dragon of Fire.

About 10 minutes later, Jack was bounded to the wall, squirming and struggling, trying to break free, not aware that Raimundo and Omi walked over and noticed Kimiko's work.

"Wow, Kimiko knows how to take care of her enemies." Raimundo spoke to himself. The girl that he loved had actually taken care of Jack Spicer, which he knew that she was going to.

"That is ever reassuring." Omi smiled. Raimundo nodded and started walking along, trying to find Kimiko and Clay, just so that they could take care of Chase Young and prevent him from taking over the world.

Chase Young was walking around looking out at the sky, trying to find where the comet would hit the lightest point. He was unsure but then turned to the machine that he had finished assembling. It was a timer and it told him when it was time to out his plan into action.

"The comet is coming very soon." Chase Young smiled to himself. He was unaware that in hiding was Kimiko, Clay and Dojo trying to figure out how to stop Chase Young from taking over the world.

"I'll take care of him." Clay spoke to Kimiko watching her nod her head.

"I'll go too!" Dojo yelled. Dojo and Clay walked forward from hiding and watched Chase Young.

"I know someone is here." Chase Young spoke up, looking around intently.

"Yeah! It's us!" Clay spoke out loud. Dojo and Clay noticed Chase Young turning towards them and their brave composure, somewhat diminished.

"Jungle cats! Entertain our friends!" Chase Young yelled. Kimiko stuck her head out to watch what was going on. All that went on was the jungle cats attacking Dojo and Clay and throwing them into a cage. She stuck her head out to hear what they were saying and obviously it wasn't good.

"That worked out terribly." Clay pointed out.

"I think we should have tried to be more sneaky." Dojo stated the obvious.

"I had to be the one to go after him." Clay spoke out loud. Kimiko was too busy noticing Clay and Dojo get captured that she didn't see Raimundo and Omi sneak up behind her.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo asked inquisitively. Kimiko turned her head and saw Raimundo and Omi standing there, before they crouched down to listen to what Chase Young was going to do.

"What are we going to do?" Omi wondered.

"I have an idea." Raimundo whispered. He took out a chi bottle that he and Kimiko had retrieved from the Ying Yang World and handed it to Omi.

"What do we do with that?" Omi wondered.

"Put it in Hannibal's mouth. That's one less bad guy to deal with." Raimundo told him. Omi obeyed and walked to find Hannibal Bean, leaving Kimiko and Raimundo alone to spy on Chase Young.

Omi went in search for Hannibal Bean in order to give him the chi that was going to stop the world from getting into anymore danger. Omi spotted Hannibal Bean angrier than ever, and without learning anything from Clay and Dojo, he decided to blow his cover.

"Hannibal!" Omi yelled angrily with the chi bottle still in his hand.

"There you are.' Hannibal sneered, hoping that he could finally get his hands on at least one of the monks.

"Enjoy!" Omi said opening the bottle and slamming it in Hannibal's mouth, but Omi realized that Hannibal wasn't drinking the chi, he spat it out and turned larger, leaving Omi in awe of what just happened. Hannibal slapped Omi to the wall leaving Omi to fall over and look up at Hannibal.

"You are going to be an excellent addition to Chase Young's army!" Hannibal yelled before picking up Omi. Omi had one thing on his mind before Hannibal had taken him away, he had let Raimundo and Kimiko down, and now Raimundo was going to have to think of a new plan in order to get rid of Chase Young from getting the power from the Heylin Comet.


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry that I hadn't updated as quickly as I thought. I had been doing SO many things, but I now have some time to upload a new chapter. I hope you enjoy, and the story is almost finished :)**

* * *

Chapter 13

While looking around the cave, Raimundo had realized that he had the Shroud of Shadows on him. He had to find Kimiko quickly to find out if she had made it okay. Raimundo placed the Shroud of Shadows around his shoulder and looked around, high and low, trying to look to see if Kimiko was alright. Just then he felt a slight tap, turning around he saw Kimiko. Raimundo lifted the Shroud of Shadows over his head and pulled her close, just so he could place it back on his head.

"Where's Omi?" Kimiko wondered confused.

"Omi's trying to get Hannibal to drink the good chi." Raimundo answered sounding a bit confident. His confidence was short lived however, when he saw Hannibal Bean holding Omi upside down. Raimundo and Kimiko turned to one another and back to Hannibal before Kimiko finally realized what was happening.

"And now he is in the hands of Hannibal Bean." Kimiko put a hand on her shoulder and Raimundo sighed. He knew that she was going to say something as if '_you can't do anything right_' or something like that, but before she could say anything they saw Omi squirming for his life.

"Let me go! Please!" Omi yelled before being placed before Chase Young. Chase Young snickered before looking at him with a glare in his eye.

"There is one thing you must learn Omi." Chase Young started, sipping his soup with ease before continuing. "You are never to say please to a villain."

"Why not?" Omi asked now confused.

"Because it wrecks the whole relationship." Chase Young shrugged his shoulders and kicked Omi into a cage which had Clay and Dojo as well. Omi smiled towards Clay and Dojo not realizing the danger they were in.

"Hi Clay, Hi Dojo." Omi said happily.

"Hi Omi." Dojo said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey, where's Kimiko and Raimundo?" Clay asked confused, he didn't see them anywhere whatsoever.

"Don't know. Maybe they are too busy to help us." Omi shrugged his shoulders. Kimiko and Raimundo heard that comment and turned to each other before blushing a bright red. They knew what Omi was talking about, and they didn't want to continue to put it into details.

"I wonder what he meant." Raimundo tried to play along as if he didn't know.

"Yeah." Kimiko looked the other way and blushed. Raimundo shook his head and turned to Chase Young and Hannibal.

"We need a new plan now." Raimundo spoke.

"Okay, you think of one now." Kimiko said, not able to come up with anymore ideas.

"All right, give me a second." He said, thinking of a plan. His face then flashed and he smiled towards Kimiko.

"What?" She wondered.

"I have an idea." Raimundo said to her. Kimiko looked unsure so Raimundo took her hand and looked in her eyes. "Just trust me on this one?" Kimiko nodded her head slowly and he smiled deeply, just glad to be able to get her to agree. Raimundo and Kimiko walked toward Hannibal Bean and Chase Young without being seen, before Raimundo had decided to give the cover away. He unleashed his wind powers into the ground, making the ground shake. Chase Young turned in all directions and wondered where it was coming from, and why was it happening.

"I wonder who that could be." Chase Young said, half smirking seeming that he already knew. He stomped on the ground hard and as he figured, whatever was making that noise, was going to fall over. Just like he planned, Kimiko and Raimundo fell out of their hiding spots, on the floor with the Shroud next to them. Raimundo was feeling extra feisty, seeming as if he was ready to beat someone or something up.

"You are never going to win." Hatred seethed through Raimundo's words and Chase Young smiled a half smile at him, before his face turned serious.

"Yes I will. And I don't need a pathetic teenager telling me otherwise." Raimundo had gotten up, still keeping Kimiko behind him and looking at Chase Young in anger.

"How about you and me! Right now!" Raimundo yelled.

"NO!" A voice said, which made both Chase Young and Raimundo turn, just to see it was Kimiko, no longer being vulnerable, but now looking like a true warrior. "Let me deal with him." She spoke angrily. Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Dojo's face turned scared, afraid that Chase Young was going to hurt her.

"What a strong proposition from a young girl." Chase Young felt as if he had to laugh. Him against Kimiko? He'd rather take on Raimundo, Omi and Clay and he would still win that fight.

"You better prepare yourself for a butt whooping!" Kimiko snarled. Raimundo couldn't' believe what he was hearing. Kimiko was going to go after Chase Young?

"Kimiko." Raimundo started. Kimiko pulled him to the side and looked him in the eyes.

"While I'm fighting, you have to destroy that machine that can absorb the comet." Kimiko whispered harshly. Raimundo realized that she had thought it through and she was willing to sacrifice herself.

"But." Raimundo started again before Kimiko's face turned soft and loving.

"Remember, whatever happens, just know how crazy I am for you." She said. Raimundo nodded and hugged her tightly, not wanting to let go, but knowing that he had to. Kimiko noticed that Chase Young had doubled in size and she nudged Raimundo away to get started on the plan. Chase Young and Kimiko had been in full battle. Neither could get a hand on neither which was just getting a little insane. Chase Young jumped high and noticed Kimiko was following every move that he made.

"Is that the best you've got?" Kimiko yelled out toward him.

"No." Chase Young's face looked deadly and dangerous, and Kimiko knew that something could and would have went wrong. She shook her head and jumped down and then looked confident once again.

"Come and get me!" She yelled before running away. Chase Young followed her, trying to give Raimundo more time to get to the machine, but at that moment, the comet had shown through and had hit the machine, with Raimundo hiding behind it. Chase Young kicked Kimiko into the wall and smiled over at the machine.

"Yes! YES!" He spoke. The machine had been giving him all the powers that he needed and he knew that it was just about time that it was to happen as well.

"No!" Kimiko yelled. Omi, Clay and Dojo watched in defeat. They were afraid that they had let Master Fung and the rest of the temple down once again. Chase Young had turned huge into an uglier version of his lizard self and had shot a white beam into the sky. No one had knew what he was doing, but they knew that it wasn't good. Chase Young turned to Kimiko and walked over, now confident that he could beat her.

"Do you still want to fight me?" Chase Young asked. Kimiko looked at Chase and then angrily looked at him.

"Yes!" She said. Raimundo had finally had enough of what she was doing. She had to stop or else she was going to get hurt.

"Kimiko! That's too dangerous!" Raimundo had finally put his foot down on what Kimiko was trying to do.

"That is!" Omi yelled from the cage and Clay nodded in agreement.

"I can do this! Please!" She said to them and then turned back to Chase Young and Hannibal Bean. Raimundo, Omi and Clay turned to one another and realized they couldn't stop Kimiko even if they wanted to.

"All right then." Chase Young smiled.

"I'll fight you and that stupid bean!" She yelled. Hannibal turned and heard her before walking towards her in his full comet form.

"Now it's on!" Hannibal said.

"Bring it!" Kimiko said angrily. Hannibal and Kimiko started sparring, but even the boys knew that there was something going on, they just couldn't pinpoint it. They had continued jumping around, trying to get the other one. Kimiko had to think if a plan and fast. She turned and noticed the crystal on the machine, knowing exactly what to do. Kimiko positioned herself in front of the machine with one of her hands behind her back, gathering her fire element.

"Why do you even bother. You are never going to be a big threat to me." Hannibal said. Kimiko didn't let her fear or emotions get to her this time, she had aimed her fire right at the crystal and it bounced off.

"I am better than you will ever be!" Kimiko yelled before jumping out of the way. The blaze that had reflected off the crystal had hit Hannibal and had pushed him all the way back into the wall. Kimiko took a deep breath, glad she had gotten Hannibal, but then faced Chase Young.

"Well done, you got Hannibal Bean, but can you get me?" Chase Young dared. Raimundo couldn't pinpoint why he wanted Kimiko to fight them so bad. He got that they were the bad guys, but after Kimiko had destroyed one of them, the other would come back and just try to get rid of her. He needed to figure out what he was doing.

"Yes I can!" Kimiko sounded determined into getting Chase Young once and for all. Kimiko and Chase Young started fighting, slashing, punching and kicking each other all around the room. Kimiko soon realized that she had met her match, that Chase Young was just too powerful now that the comet had come.

"This is going to be an intense battle." Omi spoke to Clay, Dojo and Raimundo. Raimundo was still trying to figure out what Chase had up his sleeve, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly. Kimiko and Chase Young continued fighting, and wouldn't stop even thought they both knew that they were going to tire themselves out. Chase Young had finally the upper hand when he tripped Kimiko and she fell. Chase Young walked towards her and the others looked upset, at what had just happened.

"Are you all right?" Chase Young asked. Kimiko looked at him and then his face turned deadly and evil. "I hope so, so I can squish you." Kimiko unleashed her fire and started throwing it all around the room. Chase Young had kept jumping back and forth, avoiding all of them, which was making Kimiko tired. Chase Young unleashed the white ball of magic that he had gotten from the Heylin Comet and had shot Kimiko to the wall with it, sending her back and making her fall.

"KIMIKO!" Raimundo yelled, now extremely worried about her. Chase Young walked over to Kimiko, ignoring Raimundo for the moment and smiled.

"Do you know what your doing?" Kimiko gritted all the words through her teeth and Chase Young smiled.

"Yes I do. As we were fighting, I had unleashed 4 attacks in each of your hometowns, so that they can suffer the way you are. Texas, The Xiaolin Temple, Brazil and Japan." Raimundo had finally gotten what Chase Young was talking about. The white light he shone outside of the temple and then wanting Kimiko to fight was hurting not only them, but everyone that they loved.

"No." Kimiko struggled to sit up, but she looked over at Chase Young and saw him hovering over her.

"Do you have any last words?" Chase Young asked. Kimiko's anger turned into a small sly smile.

"Yeah. Your boots are so not shiny anymore." She said, before kicking Chase Young and pushing him against the wall with all the fire she can muster. Chase Young had turned back into his regular form, seeing that the Heylin Comet had came out of him as quickly as it entered.

"You are too late." Chase Young laughed maniacally. Kimiko refused to believe him and jumped over to break the lock that Omi and Clay were in. Raimundo smiled softly at her and she came down, realizing that there was so much more at stake than they thought.

"Come on!" Kimiko said. But before they could go anywhere, Hannibal was standing right in front of the door, trying to block them from getting out.

"What are you doing Hannibal?" Kimiko asked angrily.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Hannibal said. Kimiko rolled her eyes and Raimundo shot a gust of wind, making Hannibal fly off into the wall.

"Come on, we have to go and save the world." Kimiko said turning to the guys.

"Where do we go first?" Omi wondered.

"Let's go to the temple." Kimiko said turning to Raimundo. Raimundo and Kimiko had remembered the scene that had played out when they went to the temple the first time. It was a complete disaster.

"All right then." Clay said. Omi and Raimundo nodded in agreement and they had went to save the world from disaster that Chase Young had started. They had only hoped that they weren't too late.


	14. Chapter 14

**I apologize that it had taken FOREVER for me to write this next chapter, but I have just been so busy with so many things I hadn't had time. The good news is that I am almost done writing the story. The bad news is I am almost done writing the story. So feel free to review, and what did you think of the end of the chapter? There's only one more chapter to go :)**

* * *

Chapter 14

The Xiaolin warriors had flew back to the temple, now knowing that their mission was to save the world from being destroyed by Chase Young. Dojo flew as quickly as he could and when they got to the temple, they realized that it was almost destroyed. All of the walls were dilapidated and everything had looked as if it was burnt.

"It's worse than we thought." Kimiko turned to the guys and they nodded their heads in agreement seeing that their training area was destroyed, and mostly Omi's home.

"This is ever so dangerous." Omi spoke to them. Kimiko knew that it was that bad, but she wasn't going to give up.

"He makes his minions into robots now?" Kimiko asked pointing to the main robots. Raimundo shook his head and noticed that Chase Young hadn't made them, Jack did but he had some extra help.

"We need to shut down the main robot that controls all these robots." Raimundo spoke firmly.

"Which one is it?" Omi asked.

"It can be any of these." Clay agreed with Omi, seeing that there were just too many Robots around here.

"I can take a pretty good guess." Kimiko said pointing up at a robot that looked as if it was a control center. Not only was it a gigantic robot, but it had looked as if it was telling the smaller robots what to destroy.

"How do we take it down?" Clay asked.

"The main wire that connects all these robots to that big one is what we have to destroy, which I get the feeling that is what's inside." Kimiko spoke quickly, hoping the guys had gotten the point.

"All right then." Raimundo nodded.

"I got the robot." Kimiko spoke, but before Raimundo could relent, she had ran over to find the robot.

"That is one feisty girl." Clay spoke. Raimundo's face softened and he smiled a loving smile toward her.

"Yeah, she is. But that's what makes her special." Raimundo couldn't help but stare at her in that loving gaze that she knew he loved.

"Just make sure she is careful." Omi said. Raimundo snapped out of it and saw that she was inside the robot.

Inside the robot, Kimiko looked around and saw the main control, it was in the middle of the robot's heart, well if they had one. Kimiko kicked the main control and it snapped in half. She then heard a beeping sound and looked confused.

"This robot will self destruct in 10 seconds." Outside the boys heard the robot was going to destruct, they went into panic mode.

"The robot will self destruct!" Omi said.

"Kimiko! Get out of there!" Raimundo yelled hoping that she heard him. Kimiko jumped out of the robot and ran over to them seeing that it was about to blow up. Kimiko used her fire shield and protected them from the blast, as the robot was destroyed in smithereens. From the blast, Kimiko fell back and Raimundo caught her before falling back. Kimiko had her eyes closed for that moment before she opened them and saw Raimundo looking right at her. "Are you all right?" He asked soothingly. She smiled and got up before helping him up.

"Yeah." She said feeling a bit flustered. While they could stand there all day, they didn't have that time that they hoped that they did.

"So where do we go next?" Clay asked. Kimiko turned to Clay and looked determined.

"Texas." She said seeing him smile.

"Let's go then!" Raimundo said urgently before Dojo turned big again and they jumped on him. Dojo flew quickly as he could to Texas, hoping that everything was all right there. When they got there, Clay turned and noticed some cats flooding the whole outer city of Texas.

"The cats are flooding the town!" Omi yelled.

"Not just any cats, Chase Young's cats." Raimundo clarified.

"We need to stop them!" Omi yelled. Kimiko noticed that the dam that townspeople had was broken and she figured how to stop the flood.

"I have an idea. I need a hand carved plug and quick!" She turned to the guys and smiled.

"I got it!" Dojo said, handing her a big plug.

"What is that for?" Omi wondered.

"To plug the hole. Lower me down Dojo!" Kimiko spoke. Dojo lowered her down and she jumped in the water.

"What is she doing?" Omi yelled half in frustration.

"She's gonna plug the hole. We have to get rid of those dumb jungle cats." He said hastily. Raimundo, Omi and Clay noticed Dojo flying them toward the jungle cats and Raimundo, Omi and Clay knew it was time for fighting.

While underwater, Kimiko realized that she wasn't able to breathe, so she swam to the surface and took out a Shen Gong Wu.

"Gils of Hamachi!" She yelled. In the split second she was a fish, able to now swim freely and able to plug the hole up. She swam over to the hole and she attempted to make it fit. While at first it wouldn't go she started kicking the plug into place making it go more and more into the dam, finally happy that she had done what she had to do. She swam back up and took off the gills now knowing that she had to find Raimundo, Omi and Clay and fast, just to see if they had fought off the cats.

Omi, Clay and Raimundo tried fighting off all the cats, but with the water all around they knew that it was just too much for them to handle. Raimundo turned and saw Kimiko jumping over roof tops, and he couldn't help but smile at her.

"Is the hole plugged?" Clay asked with slight hope. Kimiko nodded and Raimundo's attention turned from Kimiko to the cats.

"Now we need to take care of these cats." Raimundo said thinking

"I know how." Kimiko jumped next to him and started whispering in his ear. He listened intently and realized that what she was saying was actually good. He turned to the cats and then gusted up the biggest wind that he could. He swept them up and threw them far away, along with the water that the cats had took with them. Kimiko smiled and Omi and Clay sighed a relief.

"So where to next?" Raimundo turned back to Kimiko and she looked into his eyes. She knew that he wanted to save Brazil with all of his heart, that's where he's from, which makes it more interesting as to why he wanted to save it. Kimiko looked determined and took his hand.

"Brazil." She said. Raimundo was taken aback for a moment. He was a little confused at what Kimiko had just said.

"Did you just say…" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko nodded her head and he shook his head, feeling that it wasn't just right. "But what about Tokyo?" Raimundo wondered. Kimiko still had that determined look on her face and she smiled.

"Sometimes you have to put things in front of your own wants. Your town has a volcano that can blow up any moment." Omi, Clay and Dojo couldn't believe what they were hearing. It had became apparent that Kimiko really loved Raimundo that she would do anything for him, which was so unselfish.

"That is ever unselfish." Omi spoke.

"I am so proud." Dojo wiped away some tears that he had shedded.

"Well…all right. But after we save Brazil we have to save Tokyo." Raimundo grabbed her hands and she smiled.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." She spoke softly.

"Come on!" Dojo yelled. Omi, Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko jumped upon Dojo and they started flying quickly to Brazil just to see if there was any damage left, which Dojo knew that there would be.

When the gang had gotten to Brazil, Raimundo couldn't understand what was going on. He saw that there was lava all over the place and people running. He took a look at Kimiko and she looked at him sadly.

"Told you." Kimiko spoke softly. Raimundo nodded and then noticed that the volcano not only blew up, but there were plants that were alive and able to tangle them up. Raimundo took a step back and looked at Omi and Clay before turning his head back towards Kimiko. The whole time she was right.

"I do see." Raimundo countered. The guys looked at the plants trying to grab at them, before Omi jumped next to Raimundo.

"We need to stop them now!" Omi yelled.

"But there are a bunch of plants all over the place." Kimiko countered.

"And not to mention the giant volcano right behind us." Raimundo mentioned. Just then they heard the volcano shaking a bit before they turned back. Raimundo was wondering how were they going to stop two things at once. As if Kimiko read his mind, her hands glowed fire as she smoked all of the plants to a crisp. The plants were taken care of, but there was now the volcano that could erupt any moment.

"Now it gets personal." Kimiko looked over to Raimundo and said. Raimundo nodded his head before leading the monks towards the volcano. The ash had came out of it and lava started coming slowly towards the town. Raimundo looked to Kimiko and hoped that she had a plan. Luckily for him she did have one.

"Freeze the lava where it is and send it back to the volcano!" Kimiko ordered. Omi and Raimundo knew that it was there job to bring it back, With one flick of Omi's wrist, he was able to freeze the lava, and Raimundo used his wind power in order to shove it back where it belonged. All they heard was cheering from down below, but there was no time for them to take the applause. It was the only place left on the map that was still in trouble, Tokyo.

"There is only one place to go." Omi spoke.

"And this one is going to be harder than we thought." Kimiko said loud enough for Raimundo to hear.

"And why is that?" Raimundo wondered.

"Because this is Tokyo we are talking about." She mentioned.

"Let's check out the damage." Dojo instructed, before leading the monks to there final destination.

It turned out that Kimiko was right about Tokyo being hard to tame. When they had gotten there, they noticed all of the buildings torn apart, fire spewing everywhere and cars destroyed. Kimiko was a little in shock, just taking a look at her surroundings made her think about her home, just in shambles. Raimundo walked over to her and placed his hand on his shoulder. Kimiko knew that there was damage all over the place, but she knew she had to be strong.

"It looks quiet for now." Raimundo couldn't see a monster in his sight, but Kimiko wasn't as skeptical.

"It's coming. I can sense it." Just then they felt the ground shaking. Omi and Clay looked at Raimundo before looking back at Kimiko.

"What is that?" Omi wondered. Just then a gigantic dinosaur started rampaging through the town of Tokyo.

"It's Godzilla!" Clay pointed, and Raimundo looked over. Kimiko and Raimundo had blank expressions on there face before they shook it off.

"Chase Young made Godzilla here?" Kimiko wondered.

"Why is it the bad guy in Tokyo always has to be Godzilla?" Raimundo asked.

"I don't know, but I don't want to find out." Kimiko shook her head.

"How do we take out Godzilla?" Raimundo asked.

"How do we get up there?" Omi wondered. Kimiko thought for a minute and saw the guys looking afraid. Kimiko knew if there was anyone who was going to save this town, it was her.

"I have an idea. Meet me at the skyscraper." Kimiko pointed to the largest one, in the middle of the town, one of the few that was still standing. Kimiko jumped near the roof of the building to meet Godzilla face to face before her face turned serious. "Hey! Come and get me!" Kimiko started jumping on the skyscrapers one by one, and Godzilla decided to follow her. Raimundo motioned for the guys to follow Kimiko as well, worried that something could happen to her.

At the largest skyscraper, Kimiko was figuring out how to reach the top, but what she didn't notice was that Godzilla was right behind her, about to attack her. Kimiko jumped and clinged onto one of the windows. Godzilla had kept shaking the building and Kimiko had been trying to do her best to hold on. Dojo had flew the boys over and Raimundo witnessed the whole entire encounter. Godzilla was attempting to hurt Kimiko, but unusually Kimiko wasn't backing down.

"This is not going to end good." Raimundo turned to Omi and Clay before looking back at Kimiko. Kimiko looked at Godzilla and realized the building was tipping over, with the both of them holding on. At that moment, the building crashed to the ground and all that was seen was fire. Raimundo couldn't believe his eyes. He couldn't see Kimiko anywhere, and it was starting to scare him. Omi cleaned the fire with the Orb of Tornami and notice that in all of the rubble of the building, Kimiko was nowhere. Raimundo feared the worst, he figured Kimiko was dead which made his heart heavy with grief and guilt. He sat down and started to cry, with Dojo, Omi and Clay sharing his pain.

"Raimundo?" Omi asked sadly, but all Raimundo did was continue to cry. Dojo patted his shoulder and looked sadly at him.

"Things are going to be okay." Dojo felt a tear come to his eye as well as Omi and Clay. The four of them let tears drip down there faces and thought about what Kimiko had done for them, afraid that they would never see her ever again. In the midst of there sobbing, they heard something move through the rubble. Raimundo looked up and wiped his tears quickly before he headed towards what was making the noise.

"It can't be." Raimundo said to himself.

"What can't it be?" Dojo asked quietly. Raimundo silenced Dojo for a moment and continued to look around. It couldn't be, Kimiko couldn't have survived. There was something moving towards them in the distance, coming closer and closer.

"I can't tell what it is." Clay squinted his eyes, but couldn't make out the figure.

"Nether can I." Omi agreed.

"Over there!" Dojo pointed. Raimundo turned and saw a sight that had made him feel somewhat better. It was Kimiko coming towards them. She was limping, and she was a little hurt, but she was alive. Raimundo ran towards her and hugged her tightly, afraid that he could have lost her forever.

"Kimiko, your alive." Raimundo wouldn't let go of Kimiko and in that moment, Kimiko didn't care. She felt Raimundo's tears drip on her shoulders and she realized that he was crying of joy. Kimiko smiled up at him and leaned her face towards his, kissing him in the process. Raimundo held her tightly and kissed her back, with Omi and Clay watching in the distance. Dojo looked at Omi and Clay before looking back at them.

"Does anyone have a tissue?" Dojo wondered. Omi and Clay didn't even hear what Dojo had said. They were just glad to see Kimiko alive and well, and Raimundo finally happy.


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Sorry I didn't update for a long time! Again, I've been busy. This is the final chapter of the story, so let me know what you think. Thank you for reading the story everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 15

The Xiaolin warriors finally made it to the temple after destroying evil once again. They were glad that they were able to take care of this evil, and all was right in the world. There was one thing that the monks were worried about. Where was Master Fung? The monks looked all over the temple, feeling their hearts break at the sight of not seeing him.

"Where is Master Fung?" Omi finally mentioned. Clay and Dojo looked around and couldn't find him. The monks were fearing the worst.

"We couldn't find him." Clay said. Raimundo didn't want to say what everyone was thinking, but he knew it had to be done.

"You don't think..." Raimundo finally said. The other monks turned to Raimundo and felt tears stream down their faces.

"Master Fung." Dojo sighed. Just then, they looked into the distance and saw a walking figure coming towards them. What it was, the monks didn't know. Omi finally had a good idea of what it was and tapped Raimundo. Raimundo saw what Omi was looking at and smiled a huge smile.

"Master Fung!" The monks all ran to him to make sure that he was all right. Master Fung smiled at his monks and patted Omi's head.

"You are alive!" Omi exclaimed.

"I am alive and well." Master Fung smiled. He looked out at the horizon and saw the only monk that didn't greet him was Kimiko. Raimundo silently pointed behind, Master Fung following Raimundo's finger. Kimiko was wrapping her wounds from the battle in bandages, trying to keep them from getting infected. Master Fung's eyes widened and soon there was a smile on his face. Kimiko had proven that even girls could save the world one way or another. It not only opened Master Fung's eyes, but it opened Raimundo's eyes as well. Raimundo motioned Master Fung to the side to whisper something in his ear. What Raimundo was whispering though, was a mystery.

"What are they talking about?" Omi asked.

"Beats me partner." Clay was just as clueless as Omi was. Master Fung slowly walked over to Kimiko, not to startle her. Kimiko looked up seeing Master Fung standing in front of her. Her face showed a quick smile but then looked back at her cuts.

"Kimiko?" Master Fung got her attention again. Kimiko stood up to bow at her master. Master Fung was proud to see the monk standing before him had grown up into a hero and not only showed leadership, but showed courage. "Raimundo tells me what you have done, how you saved the world, how you saved the temple, and how you saved your friends." Kimiko was shocked at what Raimundo had told Master Fung. Sure she had helped her friends save the world, but Raimundo made it sound like that she had thought of it on her own. She turned to the boys only to see them smiling back at her. She wasn't going to take all of the credit though, it wouldn't seem fair.

"It wasn't a big deal..." Kimiko started, but Omi put his hand up to prevent her from saying anything else.

"Of course it was a big deal Kimiko." Omi smiled.

"You saved the world." Dojo chimed in. Clay nodded his head in agreement. Raimundo just took one look at her before walking towards her.

"I don't think anyone would have been here if it wasn't for you." Raimundo proudly said. Kimiko blushed, not knowing what else to say. She then moved her hair out of her face to look up.

"I had a pretty good teacher. And a good friend." Raimundo knew at that moment that Kimiko was talking about, well him! This time it was Raimundo's turn to blush. Everyone kept looking at them hoping something would happen but all Kimiko did was head into what was left of the temple to go and find a mirror; she had her hair to fix!

That night, Raimundo stared out at the moon. It was so bright and beautiful, but all he could think about was Kimiko. He was wondering if that kiss that he had with her was really special to her. To him it didn't seem like she cared, but then again she was Kimiko. Kimiko walked out to find Raimundo look up at the moon, just observing it. She walked up behind him and shuffled her feet, hoping to get his attention.

"Hey." Raimundo automatically turned around to see Kimiko standing behind him. Raimundo made room on the grass for her to sit next to him. Kimiko happily obliged, hoping she could finally talk to Raimundo. "A lot of things had happened this week." Kimiko spoke quietly.

"Yeah." Raimundo shrugged his shoulders but looked into Kimiko's eyes. She was really going to tell him something. Hopefully it was what he wanted to hear, that she wanted to be with him. He realized the girl that was sitting in front of him was not only a hero, but the love of his life. "What you did was really brave. Better than anything than I could have done." Raimundo said. Kimiko turned to Raimundo raising her eyebrows. She wasn't sure if she heard him right, but he just called her brave. Kimiko thought Raimundo was braver than she was.

"You are a brave person too Raimundo." Raimundo looked confused. He wasn't sure what Kimiko was saying. There was no way that he was brave, why was she saying it?

"Really?" Raimundo sounded perplexed.

"Yeah. No guy had ever had the guts to tell me how they felt before." Raimundo realized Kimiko was talking about _them._ Kimiko the scooted over and put her hand over Raimundo's. "Do you want to be even braver?" Raimundo was willing to take on any challenge that Kimiko would throw his way.

"Tell me what I have to do and I'll do it." Kimiko leaned her forhead on Raimundo's and smiled.

"Kiss me." Raimundo heard Kimiko just ask to kiss her. His heartbeat increased a bit, wondering if he should or not. Of course he would kiss her. She was so special to him. "We could be whatever you want us to be." Kimiko reminded him. Kimiko was asking Raimundo to be her boyfriend! It was something that Raimundo had been hoping and finally it was going to happen. Raimundo raised his eyebrow pretending to think about it leaving Kimiko giggling.

"Well, as long as I'm the boyfriend." Raimundo playfully said. Kimiko laughed and nodded her head. Kimiko leaned up and kissed Raimundo passionately. Raimundo responded and hugged her tightly to him. Unknowing to them Clay, Omi and Dojo were watching them from far.

"It was about time." Clay said.

"It sure was." Dojo agreed with Clay. Omi was confused at the moment. What was all this talk about time?

"This has been one of our longest adventures ever." Clay said. Master Fung walked over to them to see what Omi and Clay were looking at.

"Yes, it was. But the war is far from over." Master Fung reminded them. Kimiko and Raimundo finally parted, but not before Kimiko gave Raimundo a kiss on the cheek. Just hten they heard a crash, something that startled all the monks.

"What was that?" Omi asked. The monks all ran out to see every villain that they had ever faced, heading towards the Shen Gong Wu vault. Kimiko and Raimundo should have known that evil wasn't going to rest. Raimundo took one look at Kimiko, smiling at her. Kimiko rolled up her sleeves watching the villains trying to get their loot.

"Ready to fight evil wherever it may rise, boyfriend?" Kimiko asked Raimundo giving him a wink. Raimundo grabbed her hand and winked back.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." All four monks jumped into action, Master Fung watching his monks disappear into the night and knew that even thought the fight from evil was far from over, He still had his monks to count on. And that was just the way he liked it.


End file.
